Broken Glass
by JustAnotherFanGirl2004
Summary: SEQUEL TO RE WRITE THE BROKEN STORY. The Evil Queen has secretly escaped the mirror. She begins to taunting Raven, Apple, Briar, Lizzie and Maddie. A cold fall comes to Ever After High as the Evil Queen and her accomplices try to take another attack on the school. Join the teens on their journey to save themselves once more with adventure, twists, friendship, battle, and romance.
1. Broken Mirror Glass

The story continues...

**Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

**Welcome back to Ever After High**

Where the teens are celebrating

**And the Evil Queen has escaped!**

And that's where our next chapter begins...

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Ever After High. Raven woke up to see Maddie was hanging upside down from her own bed, sleeping. The purple haired girl couldn't help but give a small laugh as she got out of bed. It was hard to believe the stress of Apple and her mother's evil was out of the way. Now Raven could live a life without stress, for at least a little bit, she hoped.

With a snap of the girl's fingers, Raven was dressed in her usual purple and black outfit, her bed was made, and silver headphones were covering her pale ears, blasting her morning playlist. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Raven picked it up to see Dexter's morning text. _Breakfast? 7:40? _

Raven looked back at her clock. It was 7:38 A.M. Lessons started at 8:00 for the day. Raven suddenly went into panic mode. "Maddie get up!" Raven called,"School starts soon!" The daughter of the Evil Queen practically ran out the door.

* * *

The castleteria was bursting with people. For it was a happy day in Ever After. Raven came in at 7:41, out of breath from running. She looked around, searching for Dexter. Raven spotted the prince sitting at a lonely table, eating a plate of waffles. As Raven walked closer, Dexter looked up at her and smiled."Good morning,"he greeted Raven as she sat down.

"Good morning," Raven smiled back,"Did you get these for me?" She pointed at the plate of waffles in front of her.

"Yeah," Dexter seemed embarrassed,"Was that okay? Do you even like waffles? I probably-"

"They're perfect," Raven interrupted. She blushed as she said,"Thank you." No one has ever really done anything nice for her in awhile. Ever since she refused to sign the Story Book of Legends and follow her destiny, nobody really trusted her ever again. Well, nobody truly trusted her to begin with. Now Apple White is in the hot seat with her turning evil under the influence of Raven's mother.

The whole subject was touchy really. Most students, teachers, and parents all didn't know what went down in the past week. Raven didn't truly know herself. Apple seemed to have been taunted by Raven's mother, the Evil Queen. Apple had a brown story that needed to be mended. Luckily Raven and other students rose up and told her that there was always hope. It was now a start of a fresh week.

"Did you sleep good?" Dexter asked awkwardly.

"A lot better then I have for the last couple of days," Raven admitted,"How 'bout you?"

"Couldn't have slept better," Dexter finished his waffles,"Everyone's safe know and we can focus more on you and me."

"What are you suggesting?" Raven looked up from her plate, smiling.

"I'm thinking walk in the forest after school. If you're up for it of course," Dexter explained.

"That would be hexellent," Raven gave a soft laugh as she ate more of her breakfast,"I'll see you after school in the library?"

"Yeah I'll be there anyway," Dexter stood up and picked up his plate,"I better get to my first lesson. It's a pretty far walk."

"Bye," Raven called as he walked past her. She looked back down at her plate of waffles. Suddenly, she felt a peck on the cheek. Raven looked back to see Dexter walking backward and smiling. Raven blushed and Dexter turned forward and exited the castleteria.

"My wondrous world," Maddie sat down with her plate of eggs and tea,"I'm exhausted."

"Well we all had a lot of stress on us last week," Raven sighed,"we need to return back to our ordinary lives."

"Since when has my life been ordinary?" Maddie asked sarcastically.

* * *

School was as boring as ever. Raven dazed through her class periods. She still was attending dark force classes, but Raven would rather do that then go to Apple's princess lessons. They learned how to wait until a prince comes to save their problem for them. Raven almost found it laughable when Apple told her about it.

Lunch was fine. Raven ate in the library, where no was ever there. She found it quite peaceful to be alone; but it was dreadful to have to drag herself to her afternoon classes. She often drew light sketches of random people to get her through it.

When the final bell rang, Raven practically jumped out of her seat. She walked quietly to her locker to put her school things away. Raven opened her locker to find a single purple rose. She smiled as she put her stuff away and picked up the flower. She brought it up to her nose to smell the sweet petals. Even though there was no tag, Raven knew who had put it in there. Dexter had always known how to make her day.

Raven put the rose into her water bottle and stuck it back into her locker. As she slammed the pink door, Apple's face came suddenly into view. Raven jumped back as Apple said,"Raven! How are you?"

Raven tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm good Apple, how are you?"

"Oh my life is just a happily ever after now," Apple's teeth had shinned brighter then ever,"Everyone's forgiven me and it's all wonderful."

"That's great Apple," Raven stared to walk down the hallway.

"Where you going Raven?" Apple chased after her.

"I'm meeting Dexter," Raven smiled.

"Oh well I need to talk to you soon okay?" Apple stopped walking as Raven kept going,"Find me later!"

As Raven stepped out of the front doors of the school, the fresh air rushed through her nose. This is where she loves to be, outdoors. Her bots walked swiftly through the long grass as she headed straight for the forest. As she reached the outskirts, Raven pet dragon, Nevermore, came running for her.

"Nevermore!" Raven called as the purple dragon hopped into her arms. The creature was more of a dog size, but can grow and shrink. It's sand paper tongue licked her face as she laughed . Raven put down her pet and began to search for boyfriend. As she walked deeper into the trees, the sky seemed a little less bright from the leaves who shaded the area.

When five minutes past she began to worry. Raven was alone in the forest with only her dragon. It became colder as she moved deeper. She rubbed her arms to make the goosebumps fall back into her skin. It may have been in the middle of fall, but Raven knew that seeing our own breath was not something you should see in October. A snap of a branch came from behind her.

Raven swirled around and called Dexter's name. Another snap came from a distance. She gasped quietly at the sound. Raven looked around to see Nevermore was no longer with her. A sense of panic filled her body as she crept closer to the continuing noise. She walked along a different path filled with thrones of each side. Frost was beginning to form as she walked closer to the sound.

Raven violet eyes scanned through the thick evergreen branches. She suddenly stopped when she finally reached the noise. Raven saw a frosty ground with broken glass everywhere. She bent down and picked up a shard, but it wasn't just glass, they showed reflections. As the mirror shard fell out of her hand, Raven's mind filled with fear and questions. Her heart pounded quickly in her chest.

The daughter of the Evil Queen backed up slowly, breathing heavily. As she turned Raven began to run as if something was chasing her. Branches whipped her arms, legs and face but all she could do was run. Her face looked behind her when she hit something hard. Raven fell back onto the fallen leaves. "Raven!" a voice called

Raven rubbed her head as her vision refocused to see Dexter. "Are you okay?" he said as she took his hand to stand.

"Yeah I'm fine I think," Raven kept looking behind her suspiciously. Her eyes scanning everything around them.

"Your hand," Dexter turned his to her. It was covered with blood, but it wasn't his. Raven looked down at her pale hand to see blood dripping from it.

"The glass," Raven recalled. She hadn't noticed, but the glass must have cut her skin when she dropped it.

"What glass?" Dexter asked as Raven wrapped her arms around the boy,"You're freezing!"

"Mirror glass," Raven said quietly as she dug her face in Dexter's shoulder.


	2. Balcony Briers

"You think it's your mother?" Dexter asked as he wrapped Raven with a blanket. The two were in Raven's room in the dorms.

"I don't know," Raven shifted uncomfortably,"The thing was just spooky." Dexter turned from one of the cabinets and walked back to Raven's bed.

"Can I see your hand?" the prince had a roll of wrap.

"I told you I'm good," Raven lied. Dexter looked at her in a funny way. "Fine," Raven gave in a held out her deeply cut hand. It was still bleeding heavily. Dexter wiped the blood away with a cloth and wrapped her pale hand quickly. When he finished taping the wrapped turned a puke green color with bright orange polka-dots.

"Whoa," Dexter laughed.

"Isn't this just ugly," Raven held it out,"This must be Maddie's."

"I'll go get some from the nurse," Dexter stood up awkwardly. He suddenly kissed the top of Raven's forehead and quickly dashed out of the room. Raven laughed to herself. He was really sweet to her.

"Raven?" a high voice called from the door.

"Yes Apple," Raven hid her bandage under her blankets. She could recognize that voice everywhere, and Raven didn't need Apple's sympathy today. "Maddie is not here," Raven situated herself.

"Oh good," Apple let herself in. Whenever Apple visited, Maddie loved to play trick on her,"I wanted you to come find me but I'm desperate."

"Do you want to move back in?" Raven asked, trying to find out what was bothering her.

Apple moved closer to Raven's bed,"As much fun I've had with you, I'm gonna stay with Briar for now. I'm here about boy trouble's."

"I'm not an expert at love," Raven took her non cut hand and patted the bed,"But I'll try."

Apple sat on the edge of Raven's bed, and crossed her legs,"Well the thing is...I don't have any boy for trouble. Ever since Daring and Lizzie got together...I just don't have anyone to count on anymore."

"You know I used to think the same thing," Raven met her blue eyes,"But then I opened my eyes to see there was someone standing right in front of me. Dexter was always sweet of course, but I never realized that love can be mysterious and unpredictable. My advice, look around, see who may make their way into your life."

Apple looked down, then back at Raven,"I guess I never thought about it like that. You know me, I feel like destinies are written not made. I just need to adjust."

"There you go," Raven put her hand on Apple's shoulder,"You'll find the right guy."

"Thanks Raven," Apple stood up,"I really needed it." As she went to the door Dexter ran right into her. "Whoa sorry Dexter," Apple smiled as she continued to walk."

"See ya Apple," Dexter adjusted his glasses up right,"There wasn't any wrap."

"Seriously?" Raven looked at her cast. She snapped her fingers and the cast turned white,"I thought that would never work."

"And you made me walk all the way down to the nurse's office," Dexter pretended to be tired,"Too many stairs."

"Well that makes up for not walking in the forest," Raven grinned.

"You'll have to make up for that," Dexter smiled as he went back to the door,"I promised that I would put away books for the library so...goodnight Rae."

"Goodnight...oh wait!" Raven stopped Dexter from leaving. He turned to her, and she kissed Dexter's lips softly. When the they separated Raven smiled,"Now I made up for it."

"You still owe me a little," Dexter pinched his fingers. Raven laughed. She took her left hand a ruffed his hair a little bit.

"Tomorrow," she leaned against the door. Dexter ran his finger through his hair and walked down the out of sight. Raven shut the door, leaving the hallway empty.

* * *

"Shut up Hopper!" Briar laughed. The two sat on the thick rail of school's study balcony. Usually it was filled with people, but it was supper time.

"You are though," Hopper said awkwardly,"I know I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Who else would think that I'm the prettiest girl in Ever After High?" Briar continued to laugh,"Apple is definitively the most. I'm like a fourth or fifth maybe."

"Well I'll settle for fourth or fifth," the frog prince folded his arms and grinned up at the starry night. Briar gave Hopper a playful shove,"One of these times I'm going to fall off the edge."

"It was your idea to sit on the railing," the daughter of Sleeping Beauty sat closer to the boy.

"No it wasn't!" Hopper turned to Briar.

"Okay maybe it was my idea but you didn't stop me," Briar admitted. The two laughed. Briar always liked living on the wild side, since she thought she would be sleeping for 100 years.

"If I said no you probably would suggest something much more dangerous," Hopper crossed his arms. Briar laughed again.

"Probably," she rested her head on the prince's shoulder and closed her eyes,"Have you told your parents that you no longer change into a frog?"

Hopper hesitated then sighed,"No."

"I haven't told my parents about you either," Briar let a tear roll down her cheek,"Things are never going to be the same are they?"

"No," Hopper put his arm around the sad girl,"But maybe it's for the better."

Briar lifted her head and kissed the pale boy's cheek. His insides melted as her lips departed from his face. She put her head back onto his shoulder and grinned,"Maybe." There was a long silence, where you could only hear the fall crickets chirping. The night air became suddenly very cold. "Do you hear that?" Briar suddenly shot her head up. Hopper took back his arm and looked around alert.

"What?" he scanned Briar looking for answers,"I don't hear anything-"

"Shh," Briar put a finger on his lips. Cracking noises echoed in the night. She looked out into Ever After. There was nothing. The night briers were already up for the night. Briar turned to see the balcony was covered with fog. She stepped onto the balcony with her tall heals, her hand out, commanding Hopper to stay put. She rubbed her arms as she walked into the fog.

She had seemed lost in it. Briar turned back to see she was surrounded by the grey fog. Cracking noises became louder as she walked. Suddenly thorns grew over her, to make a cage. She breathed heavily as she looked around. "Hopper!" Briar called as the thorns continued to close in on her. Her legs were wrapped in briers, gluing her to the called Hopper's name again as her arms became cased in thorns. They dug into Briar's skin, making her wince. Laughter echoed in her mind.

As Briar fell to the ground she looked around to see the ground was now mirror shards. She could hear Hopper calling her name. The briers continued in cover Briar. She laid on her back as the thorns completely covered her vision. The last thing she saw was purple flames before she became unconscious.

* * *

Briar opened her eyes to a dark room. She saw stone walls decorated with pink tapestries. She blinked several times before she rose her head up. Briar was in her own room, sitting on her bed. She was now in her pajama shorts and pink t-shirt . "Hopper," the drowsy girl mumbled as she slipped on her pink flats. Her brown eyes looked over to see Apple and Ashlynn asleep in their beds.

The daughter of sleeping Beauty quietly walked out of the room and into the hallway. Only a small lamp lit her way, but Briar was very alert. She had no idea what had happened after she was attack. She had to make sure Hopper was alright.

Briar knocked lightly on Hopper and Daring's door. She waited a couple of minutes and knocked again. There was a slight rumble of movement in their room. Suddenly Daring opened the door only a crack. His eyes looked at the smiling and waving Briar. He closed the door quickly. She could hear his voice talk softly to Hopper. There were more sounds of movement.

It had been a couple of minutes before the door swung open. Hopper was wearing a white t-shirt with red striped pants. His hair was a big red mess. He rubbed his eyes before he looked at who was at the door. He opened his eyes to see Briar standing with her arms crossed, grinning at him. It took only a few seconds for him to take her presence in.

"Hey," she whispered softly as Hopper shut the door behind him. He grabbed Briar's face and gave a deep kiss. Briar wrapped her arms around Hopper's neck as they broke apart and hugged. She had never felt more safe in the awkward boy's arms.


	3. The Playing Cards

"Briar!" Apple hugged her best friend as she was starting to wake up.

"Hi," Briar mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"What happened?" Apple sat on Briar's pink bed.

"I would like to know myself," Briar yawned. She told Apple what she saw. The fog, briers, the purple flames, and mirror shards.

"Wow that's insane," Apple looked down a Briar's arms and legs. Briar looked down to see bandages wrapped all the way down. She didn't notice these last night. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty unwrapped one of her arms to see many deep cuts. Her body felt numb as a whole. The nurse probably injected her with pain killer. She wrapped her arm back up and got out of bed.

"Where's Ashlynn?" Briar asked as she got to her closet.

"Having breakfast with Hunter," Apple sprawled out on Briar's bed and stretched. She still wondered about her love life. Would she find anybody to love for herself? Apple used to be the only with guaranteed love, but now that had been pull from under her.

"What do you think?" Briar asked from the doorway of her closet. Apple looked up to see Briar wearing a pink sweatshirt with black sweatpants and pink sneakers. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Um..." Apple trailed off,"You don't look like yourself."

"Well no one is going to know about my little fiasco last night okay?" Briar pointed at Apple,"I don't need people's sympathy."

"But that's what I do best!" Apple stood up,"I'm great at taking care of others."

"You can take care of yourself," Briar suggested,"Like put pants on! It's fall! It's okay not to wear skirts all the time."

"But when your a princess it's just normal to wear skirts," Apple shrugged,"I'll be fine. You wanna go down to breakfast?"

"Well I think me and Hopper were meeting for breakfast," Briar looked at her phone,"But you can come. Hopper and I can meet up later." Apple wasn't used to the fact that Briar was with someone. Especially Hopper. Apple didn't really know they were together since last night, when Hopper brought her into the room.

Apple and Briar walked down to the castelteria. They got in line for the eggs and bacon. Once they got their plates the two sat down at an empty table. They ate in silence until Hopper sat down with them."Are you okay Briar?" he asked,"I hardly recognized you without your pink high heals." Apple shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm okay, really," Briar smiled as she turned to him,"I just down want everyone pointing fingers at by bandages."

"Well Raven already's got that covered," Hopper looked beyond their table. Apple and Briar turned to see Raven sitting with Maddie and Dexter, with her hand wrapped in white bandages.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Apple rose from the table quickly and walked across the castleteria.

"She's not taking this well," Briar said once apple was out of earshot. Her face was turned to watch Apple walk away.

"She'll get used to it," Hopper placed his hand on Briar's. She turned her head back to her boyfriend,"I know it took me a day to figure out that I'm dating one of the prettiest girls in school."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Briar rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm just telling you the facts," Hopper shrugged.

"I miss you awkward self," Briar admitted,"Your frog side has taken over you."

"Oh believe me," Hopper refused to make eye contact and began to stutter,"I'm still awkward, I just act like I'm a big romantic."

"So you just act like you like me?" Briar asked, slightly hurt.

"No," Hopper stuttered more,"I-I ah." He was cut off when he felt Briar's nose pres against his cheek and started to laugh softly.

"I'll stop playing with you," Briar laughed,"Can I see you later tonight? I think Apple and I need to catch up a little bit."

"Yeah sure," Hopper gave a small grin as he made eye contact with Briar. "I'll see you later?"

"Can't wait," Briar smiled as Hopper got up and left her with her breakfast.

* * *

"Raven!" Apple sat down next to her friend,"What happened to you?"

"Is it really that noticeable?" Raven looked at her white bandage.

"I just like to notice the little things," Apple smiled.

"Well I can tell you," Raven looked around skeptically,"But later. Maybe in my dorm room after school?"

Apple sat in silence for a moment,"Yeah sure." The pale princess rose from the table and looked at the floor. She had felt on the outside. She didn't have a boyfriend like the others, but at least she had something to do after school.

Apple suddenly slammed into somebody else. She took a few steps back. The princess rubbed her head as she saw fallen glasses on the floor. "I'm so sorry," Apple said as she bent down to reach the blue glasses. She picked them up to return to the owner. Her blue eyes settled on Humphrey Dumpy, a boy in her class. "Oh Humphrey," Apple started,"I didn't know where I was going. Are you alright?" Apple handed over the blue glasses.

"That's alright Apple," Humphrey gushed as he adjusted his blue glasses. He had a huge crush on Apple since the begging of their first school year,"I didn't see you there either." Apple suddenly looked at the broken phone in his hand. Wires were sticking out of the ends.

"Did I do that?" Apple gasped, pointing at the phone.

"No," Humphrey assured Apple,"It's fallen quite a bit and it finally broke. I gotta fix it soon, before I drop it, but there's just so many wires."

Apple stared at the broken device,"If you turn the blue, red, and green wires." Apple talked as she did, "And stick them into the access port. Then put the rest of wires in here. Then you just put the case back on and your all set!" Apple had perfectly fixed Humphrey's phone in the matter of seconds.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. He gave Apple a side hug,"You're brilliant! Thank you! I owe you one!"

"It's nothing," Apple blushed as Humphrey let go of her. "See you around!" Apple waved goodbye and quickly turned around. Her face was beginning to get as red as her skirt. She eventually reached Briar, still eating breakfast. She sat down quietly and ate her breakfast slowly.

"Everything okay?" Briar asked.

"What!" Apple snapped into reality,"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"I meant Raven," Brair laughed,"But it's good to know you're feeling great."

"Oh," Apple's face turned pink in embarrassment,"Raven's going to tell me what's wrong with her hand after school today."

"Speaking of school,"Briar took a giant sip of coffee,"We have to be at a princess lesson in seven minutes."

"Yeah okay," Apple responded blankly as she continued to look behind her to see Humphrey. She didn't know what it was, but something about him was different.

* * *

After a long morning of class, Lizzie Harts sat in the quiet library. Everyone was getting hot lunches in the castleteria while Lizzie ate a ham sandwich. Her pale eyes never left the page as she ate.

"Mind if I sit," a deep voice asked her. For once in hours, Lizzie looked up from her book to see Daring Charming.

"Would I have a choice?" Lizzie smiled as the blonde boy as he sat.

"No," he smiled brightly,"What are you reading."

"_Fashion: Through the Ever Afters,_" Lizzie showed Daring the cover before she started looking back down at it.

"You weren't at princess lessons this morning," Daring took out his own sandwich,"I know because I had to save the damsels."

"Well look's like you finally found me," Lizzie took a finished her sandwich.

"Lizzie come on," Daring reached over and snatched the book out of Lizzie's hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed,"I was reading that!"

"Your always reading," Daring kept the book,"You've been ignoring me for the past three days."

Lizzie looked down and sighed,"You're right. I don't know I just there was so much going on last week I just feel more calm if I have a book in my hand."

"I know it can be stressful with all of this, but you can't just shut everyone out."

"Yeah..." Lizzie sighed again,"I'll go put the book back and then we can sit outside for lunch?"

"Sounds good," Daring smiled as he handed the book back to Lizzie as she walked past him. She walked past all the tall bookshelves to the creative arts books. It seemed to have been colder in the back of the library. The daughter of the Queen of Hearts place the book back in it's rightful place. The bookshelf was so jammed that another book popped out of place.

"Of course," Lizzie bent down and grabbed the book. When she got back up, she was surrounded by fog. Her blue eyes looked around quickly in fright. She couldn't see anything but the bookshelf ahead of her. Lizzie shoved the book back into it. Suddenly the tall bookcase fell, but as it hit the floor, it turned to glass. The books lay around her in a circle. A single book glowed in front of her. It was titled _Alice in Wonderland_.

She reached out and opened to the first page. Suddenly the book fell. The other books flipped open in one motion. The glass on the floor began to levitate. Lizzie looked for a way out but there was no use. She looked a a glass piece in front of her to see herself. It was mirror glass.

The book shot out what it seemed to be playing cards. Lizzie gasped as they circled her. Some cut her skin as they zoomed around her. The breaking of glass filled Lizzie's ears. She put her hands over them to cover them, but it was no use. If she blocked out the glass, her mind was filled with a terrible laugh. She took her hands off her ears as her hair flew with the current of glass and cards.

Suddenly, one of the cards stopped in front of her. It was a queen of hearts. Lizzie furrowed her eye brows as she yelled,"NO!" At the shrill of her voice the glass shards broke into millions of pieces. The disappeared back into the books and in the flash of purple, the fog was gone. It was warm again, and Lizzie looked ahead of her to to see the shelf of books. She breathed heavily, wondering what just happened.


	4. Humphrey's Lab

"That's creepy," Apple hugged Raven's purple decorative pillow.

"I know," Raven crossed her legs,"I just have a feeling my mother isn't done with us just yet."

"Well I know anybody wouldn't want to release her after me."

"But that's the thing," Raven cut her off,"The broken glass. Someone could have broke her out."

"Maybe," Apple put her finger on her chin,"I'll let you know if I see anything different." Apple choose not to tell Raven about Briar just yet, maybe it was too soon. It really wasn't her place.

"Yeah," Raven gave her a small grin,"Thanks."

"Well I'll see you later!" Apple smiled as she jumped up.

"Oh Apple!" Raven called before Apple could go out the door.

"Yes?"

"How's your problem?" Raven asked quietly.

"Oh," Apple's face turned red,"It's getting better."

"Any names?" Raven leaned her head a little.

"I don't really know myself," Apple laughed as she waved goodbye. Suddenly Maddie burst into the room.

"Lizzie!" Maddie said out of breath,"attacked!"

"Lizzie's been attacked?!" Apple shirked,"Is she okay?"

"I'm fine," Lizzie walked through the opened door, along with Daring. "Maddie just has to be dramatic."

"It's Wonderland style," Maddie plopped down onto her bed.

Raven laughed softly,"You're arms, what did that?" She pointed at Lizzie. Her arms had small slits of dry blood.

"Well I was in the library," Lizzie walked over to Raven and sat on her bed,"Then it got really foggy and cold. Cards were spitting out of books and gave me paper cuts. There was mirror glass too. It was weird."

"I didn't even see what happened," Daring said over by the closed door,"She just came back all confused."

"That sounds like what happened to you Raven," Apple looked down at Raven's bandaged arm.

"What happened to you?" Lizzie asked turning to her.

"I was in the woods and I came across mirror glass just scattered everywhere,"Raven explained,"I picked up a shard and it cut my hand. It could be my mother's doing."

"But she's still in mirror prison," Daring said simply.

"Doesn't mean someone didn't break her out," Raven said quickly. There was a few moments of silence until Apple suddenly gasped and grabbed her phone.

"What?" Lizzie asked, Apple was texting like a speeding bullet.

"We need to go up to Humphrey's lab," Apple put her hands on her hips,"Briar is meeting us there."

"Why?" Raven asked as her, Lizzie, and Maddie all stood up.

"Because she had the same attack," Apple headed for the door,"Maybe we can look at security camera's and see if they caught the attacks."

* * *

At the door of Humphrey's lab, Apple knocked softly right before Briar, Hopper, and Dexter met up with them. "Why are we here?" Briar asked.

"Why is everyone here?" Lizzie asked, squished in the hallway.

"We always do everything as a team,"Raven shrugged and laughed.

"I'll explain when we're inside," Apple whispered behind her shoulder. Humphrey's lab door swung open slightly. "Hi Humphrey!" Apple waved and smiled,"Can we come in?"

"Hi Apple," Humphrey greeted, he looked back at the rest of the group,"I don't know if everyone will fit but I guess we can try."

"Great!" Apple smiled as he held the door open wider for her. She's been here only once before, but it felt normal to be there. The others filed in quickly behind her. They looked around, astonished by all the wires, machines and computers were around. Apple looked at the main six computer screens ahead of her. Humphrey made his way through the crowd.

"Okay," he breathed out as he stood next to Apple,"What do you need?"

"Remember how you said I owe you one?" Apple recalled,"Well I need you to look up the security camera's from lunch today in the library and student balcony last night.

"No problem," Humphrey tap a few keys on the keyboard and the library suddenly appeared. It was only on one of the small screens so everyone crouched together. Apple was right into Humphrey. They were closer then the usual shoulder to shoulder. Apple's cheeks became red as the watched Lizzie place her book back into the bookcase. the Smoke came from underneath the bookcase.

"Wait!," Apple and Humphrey said as they both tapped the pause key. Their hands were on top of one another. Both of their cheeks turned red as the pulled their hands apart. They both said the casual sorry and awkwardly laughed.

"What are we waiting for?" Maddie broke the too long silence.

"This," Apple pointed at the black gloved hand from under the bookcase.

"Is their anyway you can look from another angle?" Raven asked. Humphrey typed a bit and pulled up another camera on another screen, making everyone shift.

"It must have been under the bookcase," Lizzie concluded,"But what?"

"Did you hear anything?" Briar asked Lizzie.

"Just this awful laughing," Lizzie shook her head in recall.

"Me too," Briar's eyes widened.

"I didn't," Raven recalled to herself,"Maybe mine was a warning or something."

"Here's the balcony," Humphrey clicked the mouse for everyone to see. Briar and Hopper were sitting on the balcony's edge. Talking for a bit. Then Brair's head set on Hopper's shoulder.

"You can skip ahead a few minutes," Briar said quickly from the back. Her face was becoming slightly pink as she shuffled awkwardly. Hopper only gave a weird look before his cheeks became a slight shade of pink too. Everyone didn't move. They just continued watching. Briar rolled her eyes and buried her face into her sweatshirt as the video showed her kissing Hopper on the cheek. Hopper noticed this too and just stared at the floor.

"There!" Raven exclaimed. She pointed to one of the decorative plants. There was a black gloved hand with fog coming from the palm. Briar's head popped off Hopper's shoulder, and looked back. She walked into the fog, but quickly turned around to stop Hopper from following her. "My mother must be hinting at something here. By the glass we can tell that she's escaped. She must want something."

"Wait!" Apple shot up from crouching,"I need to run and check something!"

"What?" Raven let her through to the door,"But what about the investigation?"

"It's for the investigation!" Apple called as she opened the door. She quickly ran out.

"Apple wait!" Humphrey called, running after her. The others were just left alone in the lab.

"Well I guess we can go back to our lives for now?" Daring folded his arms.

"I'll try to find Apple at my own pace," Raven looked down at her hand,"Wouldn't want to fall on this or anything."

"I'll go with you," Dexter walked behind her.

"I'm late for tea!" Maddie exclaimed, "I better get to my dad's shoppe before the mouse hits twenty seven!" She and Earl the mouse skipped out of the lab, leaving everyone confused.

"Um...okay," Daring raised an eyebrow,"Well Lizzie you should clean your cuts and then maybe we can get something to eat?" Daring held the door open for the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. She nodded and smiled as she walked through the door with Daring, leaving Briar and Hopper alone.

Hopper looked over to see Briar was no longer by his side. He turned completely around to see Briar watching the video of the security camera of her and Hopper. "Are you ashamed, of us? Or me?" Hopper stood next to her, looking at the screen with her.

His words finally took her eyes off the screen. "What?" Briar look at him, puzzled,"Why would I be ashamed?"

"They way you just hid in your sweatshirt," Hopper faced back to her.

"I was embarrassed," Briar shrugged,"You were too."

"Yeah well I didn't hide myself from everyone else," Hopper shot back. "I don't hide the fact that I like you in front of others."

"Well you did that with about every other girl that might've kissed you," Briar crossed her arms.

"Because you kept rejecting me," Hopper folded his arms.

"Because I had a story to follow!" Briar snapped,"And for not following that I could be danger, and so could you! And I don't want you to get hurt cause of me because I care about you too much!"

"Briar I-"

"It's not because I'm ashamed of you! It's because I want to protect you!" Briar was in tears, her harsh tone was starting to subside, "And it's just hard with everyone not adjusting well to us, and all these attacks and I just can't-"

Briar was cut off with Hopper's arms wrapped around her. She wrapped her arms under his as she sunk into his hold. "You don't have to protect me," Hopper said calmly,"I should have gone with you into the fog, maybe you wouldn't have been hurt as badly."

"Since when have you become brave?" Briar laughed softly under her sniffs.

"Since I've had someone to be brave for," Hopper hugged a little tighter, "Am I hurting you?" He suggested to her injuries.

"It's a good hurt," Briar buried herself into his shoulder,"You can go back to being your usual awkward self now."

"I'm always awkward," Hopper pulled back to look at her,"But it's mostly on the inside." Briar gave a slight smile as Hopper wiped the couple tears still on her face. She looked at him in a whole different way. Ever since Hopper had turned into an official human, he seems to switch on this hidden romantic side. She looked down quickly before she got up on her tiptoes and pushed her lips against his lightly.

It was a very quick kiss, she had caught Hopper off guard. She returned back to the ground. "Can you come down here," Brair laughed as she looked up at him. With out her high heals she wasn't even close to Hopper's height. They both laughed before leaned down and the two kissed again, but this time was much deeper.


	5. She's Back

Apple ran through the halls, going quick to the old dormitories. She remembered from her past visits to know where to go. It began to become cold as she entered the old structure. She swung the old wooden door open to see broken glass covering the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest. Apple's breathing slowed as she walked into the empty room, glass breaking at her feet. A golden circle frame leaned against the back wall.

"She's gone," Apple whispered under her breath. She continued to walk across the glass floor. Her pale hand reached to touch the gold. When she touched the cool metal, the door behind her slammed, causing Apple to pull away sharply. She looked behind her to see fog coming from under the cracks in the floor and door.

Panicked, Apple ran to the door and tried to twist the doorknob, but it was locked. "Oh no," she whispered as she jiggled the knob once more. "I know you're out there Evil Queen!" Apple yelled as she hit the door sharply with her hand.

"Oh am I?" the horrifying voice echoed behind Apple. The pale princess' eyes widened as she turned around slowly. She could no longer see the walls or floor, they all were cover with the gray fog. The Evil Queen stood behind the golden mirror frame. "I think I may have broke this, my mistake." She said this sarcastically of course. Bad luck was good for her. She threw thew gold frame out of the way swiftly as a smug smile spread onto her face.

"Back so soon?" Apple said innocently,"I thought you would be hiding from the shame from last time's defeat."

The queen laughed. The terrible laugh that Briar and Lizzie were talking about. "Defeat? I call that a milestone."

"A milestone for what," Apple remained calm.

"To put things back into order," The Evil Queen crossed her arms, "I'll have you know I have a true plan this time. There's no way to get past it."

"Everyone in Ever After doesn't like you," Apple shot back,"We will fight."

"Oh sweet, innocent, fledgling," the Evil Queen looked at Apple with crazy eyes,"Wait and see."

"Wait I have more questions!" Apple stepped forward as the Evil Queen began waving her arms.

"All will be answered soon," she grinned creepily,"I'm not done with you yet." She waved her arms around. The glass on the floor floated at her will. The Evil Queen shot them towards Apple's way. Apple screamed as she knelt down with her hand over her head. She could feel a couple slit her bare arms and clothing as she closed her eyes.

Everything was silent again. Apple look up to see the mirror still leaning against the wall, but this time it was solid. The pale princess rose to her feet. The room was still cold, but less. She looked at herself in the mirror glass. Apple noticed there was only one deep cut on her upper arm. It stung when Apple jumped back at the sight of it.

She quickly opened the door and ran to hit Humphrey straight on. Apple fell back, her eyes wide. Humphrey was on the ground too, trying to find his glasses. "Oh I'm sorry," Apple reached for his glasses and quickly handed them to him.

"I guess I didn't really hear you coming," Humphrey adjusted his crown and he stood up. He held out a hand for Apple, who gladly took it, blushing a slight shade of pink. "You forgot your phone in the lab," Humphrey handed the gold cased phone.

"Oh," Apple hadn't noticed it was missing,"Thank you."

"What happened to your arm?" the boy adjusted his glasses to get a good look at it,"Why were you in that room?"

"Don't go in there!" Apple said quickly,"It doesn't hurt that much. Really, I'm fine. Just don't go in there."

"What were you looking for?" Humphrey asked her sincerely.

"The Evil Queen," Apple looked down, ashamed "I used to talk to her in her mirror. Gosh I was so stupid, I'm probably was the one who helped set her free." Apple took her thumb and whipped a tear off her cheek.

"It's not," Humphrey said sincerely,"You're like the nicest person I know. You were sad and looking for a way out. Trust me it's not your fault."

Apple became very warm inside. Her lips curved into a slight smile,"Thanks Humphrey." The boy was about to respond but a yell from behind interrupted.

"Apple!" Raven and Dexter sped walked to the two. "Are you okay?"

"I saw your mom," Apple gestured back to the door,"She's out of the mirror."

"Your arm!" Rave gasped as she walked closer to her, "Did she?" Blood was spilling out onto the floor slowly.

"Yeah," Apple looked at the wound,"She threw mirror shards at me. It doesn't hurt just stings."

"We need to get you to the nurse quickly," Raven kept her eyes on the blood,"It might get infected."

"Okay," Apple shook her head nervously. She tried to take a step, but she stumbled. Humphrey steadied her. "I'm a little dizzy."

"Here," Dexter finally spoke as he took off his scarf. He wrapped it around tightly on Apple's arm. "To stop the bleeding." He only looked at Raven, a little dizzy himself. Raven gave him a slight grin of reassurance as she took Apple's other arm. While Humphrey and Raven lead Apple, Dexter lead the group to the nurse, making sure they weren't seen.

* * *

After a long way of walking, Apple finally made it to the nurse's office. She had told her that it was only an accident after she had tripped while holding a glass vase. Meanwhile, in the hall to the office, Dexter and Raven sat together against the wall. Humphrey had left to go back to his lab. In other words he didn't want to be an awkward third wheel.

Raven was resting her head on Dexter's shoulder while he had his arm around her. "thanks for giving your scarf to Apple," Raven said quietly,"I know you don't like to see anything truly gory."

"Well it was bleeding pretty badly," Dexter said simply,"She needed it."

"You know there's going to be another battle," Raven scooted closer to him. "My mother is officially back and I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"We'll figure something out,"Dexter said calmly,"We always do."

"But at least there was a barrier," Raven sat up a little,"Now it's just she could come and kill any of us. You can't leave me."

"Why? She wouldn't kill her own daughter," Dexter looked into her violet eyes.

"No, but she'd hurt you," Raven's face drained of color,"Dexter your not going to leave me, otherwise she'll attack you so quickly you won't be able to scream."

"I'll be okay," Dexter said quickly before Raven could completely freak out."Maybe she's still toying with us."

"It's just I lo-" Raven was interrupted as the door swing open. Raven and Dexter sprung up to their feet. The nurse had one of Apple's arms as she lead her out.

"Thank you," Raven smiled as she looked at the drowsy Apple.

"I gave her some pain killer for it," the nurse handed Dexter a bottle filled with little white pills,"If it hurts in the morning she'll need two a day."

"Thank you," Dexter nodded his head, as he tool Apple's bandaged arm.

* * *

Raven and Dexter took Apple all the way up to her dorm room in a very slow pace. Apple had been wiped from the pills, so she wan't much help. They nocked on the wooden door, hoping someone was inside. Ashlynn Ella opened the door to only gasp. "What happened to Apple?"

"She fell on a glass vase and cut her arm" Raven lied,"She's on pain killer right now."

"Hey Ashlynn,"Apple's voice slurred. The daughter of Cinderella smiled weakly as she opened the door wider for the two to carry the pale princess in. They set her quietly onto her bed. Apple fell asleep fast. Raven had hardly pulled off her shoes before she began to snore. Ashlynn laughed as she put a blanket over the sleeping girl. Dexter gave her the pills and told what the nurse had told them.

"I can take it from here if you like," Ashlynn looked at the couple,"So you guys can get some dinner."

How did she know? Raven was too stressed about her mother to even think about food. Before Raven could open her mouth, Dexter answered. "That would be great, thanks." Raven looked back before she left the room, making sure Apple would be okay. She was happy to she the blonde girl in a deep, now quiet, sleep.


	6. The Tapping Mirror

"I think I would look even better with a mustache!" Daring exclaimed. He and Lizzie were sitting in the castleteria, eating dinner.

"Um..No," Lizzie laughed as she held up a yellow french fry up above Daring's lips. "Not your best look." Daring smiled a took a bite of the french fry. "You can have it." Lizzie put it onto his clear plate. She still had a few fries left on her plate, so she ate them quickly.

"Maybe a real one would look better," Daring shrugged as he ate the rest of the fry.

"I don't really want to kiss a caterpillar," Lizzie shook her head and smiled up at Daring.

"Then maybe we won't kiss as all," Daring took a sip of his water.

"Whatever," Lizzie rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair. She looked down at the small cuts on her arms. They were more scratches now, thanks for Daring helping her clean them up. Today was a truly eventful day. She knew the stress level wasn't going to subside anytime soon. The attacks were surly warnings of what comes next. It was these moments that Lizzie treasured most, not worrying about anything.

* * *

Across the castleteria, Raven looked at her plate of food. She had hardly touched any of it. She was hungry, but too stressed to eat. Her eyes looked at her white bandages before she ate a few chips. "Not hungry?" Dexter asked from the other end of the table.

"Stressed," Raven shrugged. She began to eat some more chips to make Dexter feel less concerned about her.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat," Dexter gave a soft smile. Raven took slower bites as she grinned back.

"Thank you for that rose by the way," Raven changed the subject,"The one you left in my locker."

"Oh," Dexter's cheeks turned a shade of pink,"You're welcome."

"It was really beautiful," Raven continued,"Where did you get it?"

"I dyed it purple," Dexter shrugged,"It's simple really, if you get the right ingredients."

"You're too sweet for me," Raven shook her head and smiled. She looked back down at her bandaged arm. "Do you think we're gonna have to fight my mom?" Dexter stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes," Dexter said in a low voice,"But you're not going to have to fight alone. We always have help at out fingertips."

"But what if she has help at hers," Raven said quietly as her eyes connected with Dexter's. They only starred at each other with fearful expressions. "I don't know if we can face her and come out alive."

"Well at least I know that we can die fighting for a rebellion. For us." Dexter placed his hand on the table, and Raven placed her on his.

* * *

Briar sat on the student balcony, looking up at the moon. Breeze swept through her brown and pink hair. It was out of her messy bun and crazy, but she liked it. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath of fresh air. A figure appeared next to her suddenly, but on the inside of the balcony rail. Briar didn't need to glance his way to know who he was.

"I did it," Hopper said lightly, he look up at the moon with her. "I talked to my dad on the phone, about you."

"What did he say?" Briar watched her breath go up into the night sky.

"There was a lot of lecturing and a bit of yelling," Hopper scratched the back of his head,"But I think he'll adapt easy."

"It was probably because of me," Brair's hair dropped to her sides,"I'm not a good influence when it comes to following our stories."

"It seems to be the way things are going," the frog prince sighed," Rebellion. It'll eventually become normal life, but you have to get through some adjusting."

"At least you know where your life is going," Briar looked down,"I can't tell my mom. Maybe she already knows but it's just so much pressure to add to the plate. I mean being a princess isn't all just smiles and rainbows."

"Neither is life," Hopper looked over to her,"We'll just have to except it. For now at least."

"I just wish it was simple," Briar snapped,"When I can choose who ever you want to end up with, how you fall in love, live to your own expectations, and stop the fighting." She rolled up her sleeves and tore off the bandages to see her small cuts. She was full of anger and hate. Briar moved onto her other sleeve. She shuffled too close to the edge and slipped. Hopper grabbed her waist and steadied her back onto the railing.

Briar gasped as she almost fell to her death. "Brair you need to stop and come back," Hopper whispered under her deep breathing. He hadn't let go of her. Her anger had subsided into a sense of shock. A single tear fell down her cheek before she swiveled around into Hopper's arms. He placed her gently back onto the balcony. More tears drained from her eyes as he held her close. He himself felt like crying, but he needed to be there for her.

"Promise me we'll get through this together?" Brair asked in a soft voice, not removing her head from under his.

"I promise," he said lightly. Hopper didn't truly know what would happen now, nobody did.

* * *

Briar came to her dorm at 10:25. Only a lamp light remained on. She looked over to see Apple passed out on her bed. Her arm wrapped in bandage. Ashlynn emerged from the bathroom, in her pajamas. "What happened to Apple?!" Briar asked quickly.

Ashlynn jumped back a little. she didn't even notice Briar in the room. "Dexter and Raven brought her in a couple hours ago. They said she fell with a glass vase and it cut her arm pretty badly."

"Oh no," Briar looked back at the sleeping princess,"Hopefully she gets better quickly." She suspected it was an attack from the Evil Queen. She would ask Dexter and Raven in the morning. Today was too stressful. Briar said goodnight to Ashlynn before she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas.

As she brushed her teeth with her pink toothbrush, Briar's eyes looked down at her unwrapped cuts. Her face fell at the sight of them. Everything was going to change, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She finished brushing her teeth. When she looked back up at herself, she noticed a moment behind the shower curtain behind her.

Briar whirled around quickly to see the movement was real. The curtain was swaying back and fourth slowly. With a few deep breaths, Briar grabbed the broom from the wall and walked slowly over to the curtain. She could see a shadow of a person standing in it. A slight whisper echoed in the back of her head to get help, but she ignored it. Her hand slowly moved up the fabric then she pulled swiftly.

There was no one there. Briar did a double take of the empty tub. Her head shot up when there was a soft knock behind her. It wasn't the sound of wood from the door, it was tapped glass. She turned her head slowly to the giant mirror. She saw herself, but the tapping continued. The voice in her head screamed for her to pull away, but instead she walked up to the mirror.

She placed her hand on the mirror where the tapping was coming from. Suddenly the tapping stopped. A hand lined in purple flame touched Briar's hand on the other side. Briar quickly pulled back and gasp. Laughing was coming from the other side of the mirror now. Briar backed away as flames grew on the mirror's reflection. Her head was pounding and screaming, but then suddenly stopped to a bang on the door.

Briar looked back up at the now normal mirror. The banging on the door continued. Briar went out of the bathroom to answer the door. Ashlynn was still somehow asleep even with the banging on the wood. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty opened the door quickly to see Daring Charming. "Daring?" Briar looked at him puzzled,"Do you know what time it is?" She looked at him as he breathed heavily. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Brair!" he managed to spit out,"It's Hopper."


	7. Rebellion Won't Last Long Against Me

"What?" Brair gasped at Daring's words. She closed the door behind her.

"He's been attacked," Daring spit out,"Put on some shoes, we gotta go to the castleteria." Briar rushed back into her room and slipped on her furry boots. She grabbed her pink sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. When she left her dorm with Daring it hit her. The Evil Queen had finally hurt him, it was only a matter of time before she came for Ever After all together. She ran a little faster from her thoughts.

The two made it into the dark and empty castleteria. Only moonlight filled the space. Brair scanned the castleteria but it was empty. A single golden crown laid on the floor. Went over to it and picked it up. "Up here," a familiar voice called. Briar looked up to see Hopper dangling upside down from the ceiling. Briar gasped and dropped the crown at the sight.

"I'll go get Raven," Daring ran away from her, leaving the two alone.

"Hopper what happened," Brair looked up, breathing heavily, eyes becoming misty.

"I was walking back from your place," Hopper screeched. Blood was rushing to his head,"The fog appeared and I got lost. Then the screaming, mostly your screams. Before I knew I was dangling here."

"You're going to be okay I promise," Brair responded. She couldn't take the pain in his voice. A laugh came from above where Hopper dangled.

"Oh you promise?!" the voice of the Evil Queen echoed through the empty hall,"Well princess, promises can break, just like this rope."

"No! Please!" Brair could see the shadow from above, waiting to let Hopper fall to the ground.

"Take this message to my daughter," the Evil Queen said quickly,"I'm coming for her. If she's smart, she'll give up before anyone else gets hurt. This rebellion won't last long against me." A purple flamed hand grabbed the roped and burned it free.

"No!" Briar yelled as she ran to catch Hopper. He crashed into her arms. The two fell back onto the floor. Brair heard the cackle of the Evil Queen before she disappeared. The princess laid there for a moment, not wanting to move an inch. Her body was drained from any source of energy. She finally breathed in, for a minute she had forgot to breathe. It was when she heard a voice call her name she found strength in herself.

She looked over at him. Hopper was lying beside her, still tied in ropes. "Hopper," Briar whispered as she couldn't help but crack a smile. She sat up and began to untie the ropes off his back. He had wiggled free. Hopper sat up only to place his hands on his throbbing head. Once it seemed that the blood had flown back to the rest of his body, Hopper put his hand back in his lap. He looked over to Briar who was only starring at him, her eyes misty.

Brair suddenly threw her arms around him. He held her closely as she whispered to him. "Did she hurt you?"

"No," Hopper said back quietly,"Only tied me to the ceiling hoping nobody would find me."

"I'm never letting you go," Briar cried into his shoulder.

"I have to breath sometime," Hopper leaned back and gave her a soft smile.

Briar pulled away, half crying, half laughing. She abruptly pressed her lips against Hopper's. Their hands framed each other's face to deepen the kiss. The separated and continued to hug. Even though they hadn't been together long, Brair felt completely comfortable with him. Suddenly the lights flickered on. Daring and Raven walked over to the hugging couple. "Are you two okay?" Raven asked as she sat down with them. Briar wiped the tears off her face.

"Your mother hung Hopper upside down from the ceiling," Briar recalled from moments ago,"Then she cut the ropes. It was a good thing crashed into me before we both hit the ground, otherwise he would be a goner."

"She gave a message for you," Hopper spoke over Briar,"She coming for you, and if your smart you'll give up before anyone else gets hurt."

"Hopper I am so sorry," Raven said sincerely,"Even though I don't want anyone to get hurt, I can't give up. What would happen if she won. Ever After would bend to her will. She would treat us all as slaves, and I'm not going to let that happen. There is one good thing I inherited from my mother, fire."

"Don't think you're alone in this Raven,"Brair said softly,"We're all fighting for different reasons but it's all for the same cause. We're all fighting for a better happily ever after that we choose." Briar and Hopper held each other's hands. Raven slightly grinned.

"I'm in too," Daring got on one knee to join the group,"I used to think that everything is laid out for us, but then I really knew what it was like to live a real life, and I don't want that to be taken."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hopper asked.

"Wait for my mom I guess," Raven looked at the floor,"Then put up at least a good fight. She's not taking us without one."

* * *

Apple's blue eyes fluttered open. It was midday from the looks of it. _How long have I been asleep? The only thing I remember is Humphrey talking to me after I was attacked. I had that giant- _Apple cut her thoughts off when she felt the pain and stinging coming from her arm. She sat up and took a good look at the bandage. It had begun to fall off, so Apple unwrapped the rest.

Underneath, stitches kept her arm together. There weren't many, but the skin around them was a shade of red. Apple didn't recall getting them done, but she assumed it was painful. Apple looked around her arms to make sure there wasn't anymore wounds she had to re-bandage. After getting dressed, she found a small roll in the bathroom cupboards. As she finishes wrapping her arm.

"You're awake!" Ashlynn was standing in the doorway, ready for the day.

"Good morning!" apple cheerfully smiled before she brushed her teeth.

"I'm surprised you're in good shape," Ashlynn combed her hair next to Apple. "Especially after falling on that vase."

Apple spit in shock. Luckily, the toothpaste hit the sink. Apple turned on the water and finished her routine. "Oh yeah," Apple whipped her hands on the red towel with a golden "A" on it. "My arm hurts a little, but I'll be all good. "

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I promised Hunter I would meet him before school," Ashlynn looked herself over,"Your painkillers are on your dresser. It'll tell you your dosage. See you later!" The daughter of Cinderella left.

"Bye," Apple mumbled to herself. She suddenly felt down. It seemed that not being in a relationship like everyone else is degrading her happiness. She didn't really need a boyfriend to survive, but she felt left out. Apple turned her head to the door to see Briar beauty standing there. Her hair was everywhere and she was still half asleep. "You look tired Briar!" Apple laughed a little.

"Long night," Briar said in a raspy voice,"Hopper was attack last night. The Evil Queen strung him from the ceiling."

"Oh my!" Apple gasped,"Is he alright?!"

"Yeah," Brair pushed the hair out of her face,"I caught him before his head could hit the ground."

"Well I'm glad you two are okay," Apple smiled.

"What about you? Are you okay? I heard you tripped over a glass vase?"

"That's just the lie for everyone else," Apple glanced down at her bandage,"The Evil Queen threw mirror shards at me."

"You're lucky to have come out alive!" Briar was awake now.

"We all are really," Apple shrugged,"I mean if this is just meaningless taunting, I just hope our luck doesn't run out too quickly."

"I guess you're right," Briar looked around, not knowing what else to say.

"Well you better tame that hair," Apple laughed as she walked past Briar. The rubbing of there arms made Apple give a small wince, but she shook it off."If we're going to run out of luck, might as well look good for it." Briar gave a soft laugh as she closed the bathroom door.

Apple went over to her mirror. She looked pretty good for have being attacked the day before. It was just another trait of becoming a princess, you can deal with situations calmly. She looked into her blue eyes. The memory of her talking to the Evil Queen was haunting her brain. She will never let her manipulate her mind again. Never.


	8. Grimm's Office

Raven had had a very unpleasant night. Hopper's incident made her mind begin to turn. Her mother was coming for her. Raven wouldn't surrender, she's been happier with Dexter then she ever has before. Just life seemed happier knowing it was unwritten. Sure enough, her mother coming for her is unwritten, but the Evil Queen has evil in the name.

Others had seemed happy too. Last night after the attack, Raven could feel the closeness between Hopper and Briar. She never really put the two together, but they work well together. Raven knew that Briar didn't exactly like her destiny, but she still signed the book. Many students did, but will their story still be tied to their future. Maybe Raven was part of Dexter's destiny. It never stated exactly who he would rescue.

Raven suddenly snapped out of her zone. She looked up to see the whole class looking back at her. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "What?"

"You are supposed to report to the headmaster's office," Lizzie whispered to her. They were in basic villains class.

"Oh okay," Raven took her books and left the room. She walked slowly down the empty halls. _What would Grimm want with me? I haven't done anything wrong._ She eventually reach the office door. She quietly knocked for the door to slide open. Raven looked up to see Cerise Hood was looking down at the floor behind the desk. Horror on her face. She hadn't seen her for days. "What are you doing in Grimm's office?" Raven asked as she set her stuff on his desk. "What's that smell?"

"Blood," Cerise said quietly.

"What?" Raven asked as she circled the desk. She made the same face as Cerise. Headmaster Grimm's body was laying on the floor. His eyes were wide open with terror, but there was no detection of life. Blood was smeared across the wall. Raven looked at his arm that was sprawled out. A deep cut had lots of drying blood, as well as the floor. She looked again on the wall to see "Surrender Raven!" The message was written in blood. "Oh my ever after."

"He's been her for a while," Cerise continued to stare,"I could smell decay. Who would murder him?"

"My mother," Raven felt a chill go over her body. "I need to tell you a few things." Raven told Cerise all about her mother's attacks with mirror glass. Why she hasn't been talking to her lately. How she was so stressed.

"I had no idea," Cerise shook her head.

"I thought she was only taunting me but killing Grimm?" Raven hugged her knees as she settled in a chair,"There's going to be a war."

"What are we going to do about him?" Cerise nodded her head behind her.

"I don't want to scare anyone," Raven looked down at the floor,"But they should know my mother is seriously coming to take over."

* * *

In science class, Apple was scribbling down answers in her notebook. She didn't want to work on it later, plus she knew the subject pretty well. It was when she packed up her homework did she realize Humphrey was sitting right next to her. "Oh, hi Humphrey!" Apple exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the class.

"How are you feeling?" Humphrey asked in a whisper too.

"A lot better actually,"Apple spoke a little louder,"I'm on pain killers so it only stings a little."

"Well when I left you were pretty dizzy," Humphrey recalled,"It was a long walk to the nurse."

"Thank you for doing that," Apple remembered talking to him last night,"Without you chasing after me it could have been worse."

"I'm glad too," he agreed,"If you din't leave your phone I wouldn't have chased you."

"Oh yeah," Apple suddenly remembered,"I couldn't remember too much from last night."

"Listen I-" Humphrey was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Would all students please go to the dorms immediately. Lunches will be delivered. Classes canceled." The loud female voice echoed through the room. A vibrate came from Apple's phone. She looked at the screen to see Raven texted her.

"We're all meeting in Raven's room," Apple gathered her books and strung her backpack over her shoulder. Humphrey only looked around, asking if she's talking to someone else. "Including you."

"Oh," Humphrey strung on his backpack and the two walked quickly into the dorms.

* * *

Apple and Humphrey entered Raven's room to see Raven, Maddie, Cerise, Briar, Hopper, Dexter, Lizzie, and Daring all sitting in different chairs. The room was expanded. There were two empty chairs in the circle, so Humphrey and Apple set there stuff down and sat next to each other. Raven and Cerise looked extremely pale and uneasy.

"Thanks for coming guys," Raven said shakily,"Now today in villains class I was called to Grimm's office. When I got there Cerise was behind the desk. When I joined her I saw Grimm dead on the floor."

Everyone gasped at once, as if it was planned. "ON the wall there was a message in blood." Cerise said quietly.

"Surrender Raven," Raven recalled the image,"My mother undoubtedly killed him." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm going to have to surrender."

"What!?" many of the others said in unison. whispers were starting to swirl around the group

"Raven you can't," Dexter turned to her. Raven met his eye.

"It's the only way I can protect all of you," Raven shushed the group.

"But it wouldn't just be you surrendering," Lizzie interrupted. She over to Daring,"Many of us a starting to turn away for better. We can't let your mother take over, it would be too hectic."

"But she killed Grimm," Raven detested,"And that was just the before the fight. Imagine the outcome of a battle against her."

"There's nothing you can do to stop us," Briar said proudly as she grabbed Hopper's hand,"Love, peace, life is worth fighting for."

"Raven take it from someone who went to the evil side," Apple chimed in,"Evil always loses, as long as we have hope."

"We have the right to fight back," Cerise stood up,"We're going to defeat what ever is coming our way."

"Hatastic!" Maddie jumped up and grabbed Cerise's hand. Everyone else had joined making the way around the circle. It stopped at Raven. She still sat in her chair.

Dexter put out his hand,"It's better to die trying, then not trying at all." A spark in Raven suddenly ignited. All her life she had been bossed around by her mother, Grimm, anyone of the royals. Legacy Day flashed before her eyes. Why wasn't she the Raven she was then. Maybe that girl was still in her, somewhere. The fire grew inside her as she took Dexter's hand.

She stood by them all. Raven stared at each one's scared but confident eyes. Suddenly Raven's hand caught purple fire, which spread to Dexter's outline and so on. It wasn't painful, but filled with strength and power. The walls had become engorged with the glow of the flame surrounding the group. Everyone reacted rather calmly. "Let this be a message to my mother," Raven half yelled,"She may throw fire, but so will we!"

In a rush, the flames around each person lighted in different colors. Dexter dark blue, Apple red, Humphrey light blue, Briar pink, Hopper red, Daring gold, Lizzie red, Maddie green, Cerise red, and Raven a dark purple. The flames grew near each other in the center of the circle. In a burst, the color flames swirled and shot up into the day. The teens were thrown back from the impact. They let go of each other's hands and the fire was gone.

"What was that?" Apple asked as Humphrey pulled her to her feet.

"A message to my mother," Raven gave a small grin.


	9. The Reality

Raven stood in front of a mirror. She was dressed in all black, except the purple rose emblem on the front of her dress. She looked too much like her mother in her opinion. Many people don't tell her that she looks like her mother, because it's more of an insult. But she did. If Raven had paler skin and heavy makeup, she couldn't find a difference between them, on the outside at least.

Maddie suddenly appeared next to her in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress and tights herself, but had a mint green bow tie and ribbon on her top hat. It was hard to see Maddie act this way. So normal? Her mint green and purple hair lightened up her outfit, but otherwise she looked like the complete opposite of herself.

"You okay?" Raven asked Maddie as she adjusted the hat on her head.

"I'm fine," Maddie looked at herself in the mirror,"It's just not a good day to be happy." Maddie had spoken in complete English for the first time in.. well.. forever. it was now that Raven realized that this oncoming war was changing everyone. It's now managed to suck the life out of her best friend, how always could find happiness.

* * *

In a room a couple doors down, Briar was combing her hair. She wore a long sleeve black dress that clung close to her body. A pink belt was the only color on her outfit. She pulled up the sleeves to see her no longer bandaged cuts. With the sound of knocking on the door, Briar quickly pulled down her sleeve. "It's open," she called as she put her rose gold necklace on. She turned to see Hopper, standing in a black suit and tie.

"Hi," Briar smiled softly. She went over and grabbed his hands. The princess lightly kissed the frog prince's cheek. "You look handsome."

"You do too," Hopper said abruptly,"Well..beautiful." The two awkwardly laughed. Briar missed this side of Hopper.

"Thank you," Briar sighed,"I wonder how the other's are taking the news."

"How did Ashlynn respond?"

"She got up really early for some reason," Briar shrugged,"Went to her shoe shop maybe?"

"Where's Apple?" Hopper looked around. The room seemed pretty empty besides the two of them.

"I'm right here!" Apple said cheerfully as she opened the bathroom door. She wore a puffy black dress with gold details on the skirt. Instead of a crown, an apple charm was clipped onto her head and had fishnet fabric resting on the side of her forehead.

"You're cheerful,"Briar raised an eyebrow as she looked back, not breaking her hold on Hopper's hands.

"It just helps the healing process," Apple gave a soft grin as she folded a blanket,"I think we need to be strong. The Evil Queen will take advantage if we're defenseless."

"Your dress is beautiful," Brair added,"I've never seen that one before."

"Black isn't my color," Apple shook her head as she put on a gold necklace,"It makes me look like I'm the one who's dead."

"I haven't seen you in any other color then red," Hopper spoke.

"Yeah it's my favorite," Apple opened her closet for the two to see all the red clothes. She shut the wooden door and grabbed her red handbag. "I'm ready when you are."

"Yeah just let me get my purse," Briar broke away from Hopper and grabbed her pink clutch.

* * *

It was a big funeral. All of the school attended. Many knew it was a mystery, the way Grimm died. Only the ten of the students knew he was murdered. Other only thought it was a accident. They had cleaned the blood off the wall before anyone could figure out what was going on. They all stood in a group around Grimm's casket. It was a cloudy day, no rain, but dark.

As he was lowered into the ground, Raven let a single tear roll down her face. She was never really close to Grimm, nor really liked him. She had only felt guilt for his death. Him of all people, the leader of Ever After High, taken down by her mother. He was even against the rebellion, but the Evil Queen showed no mercy. Maybe it was because he hadn't fought against the Rebels, only letting the numbers grow.

Sure enough, her mother was for rebellion, but in the script kind of rebellion. The Evil Queen had only wanted more power and tried to take over Ever After. It was in the script to be evil, and she played it well. Raven's rebellion is different, it's completely off book.

Apple looked paler then ever. She had never dealt with death before. Her and Grimm weren't close either, but he supported her as student body president. Apple's smiles were washed away with a few silent tears. Only now did she realize this war was real. It wasn't the simple story telling with a happily ever after at the end when everyone was happy. In the stories Snow White would tell her daughter, everyone got to live long and happy lives, but now they're just books of lies.

Brair didn't look pale or cry. She only stared hopelessly at the single white rose on the casket. It was so innocent, so beautiful. It was weird to see anything stand out, and be so little. It was a symbol of innocence, but nothing about Grimm's death was innocent. To be murdered from someone else's war was just plain man slaughter. Suddenly Hopper's hand slipped away from her's and now wrapped around her shoulder.

"Common Briar," she heard his voice whisper in her ear. He turned her away as the casket sunk into the ground, the white rose went with it. The innocent feeling had completely been buried with his memory.

* * *

Everyone gathered back into the castleteria to have a small meal. No one was really hungry, but ate a small bit of food to be polite. Classes had been cancelled for the day, so the teens headed outside, in a close distance of course. Dexter, Apple, Humphrey, Maddie, Cerise, Brair, Hopper, Lizzie, and Daring sat on the student balcony tables and chairs. Raven leaned over the balcony's railing, hair blowing in the soft breeze. Dexter watched her from his seat.

Raven unwrapped her white bandages. Under the cast, Raven's had pretty much healed. There was only a small line of darker skin. It may scar that way, but Raven didn't seem to care. She look beyond her injury down at the clueless students hanging out in front of the schools steps. They knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. They were joyously playing with a Frisbee. Throwing it back and forth.

She guessed it was also her fault they were acting normal. Raven didn't want everyone to know and be afraid. If she told, maybe Grimm would still be alive and everyone wouldn't have a target on their back. .It wasn't too late to tell, but would she be framed for his murder? Nobody trusted her before, would they still not trust her now? The answer was simple, somebody would try to put this on her. It's sound pretty familiar. Her mother still manages to put a bad influence on her daughter. Raven lets another tear fall from her violet eye.

"Raven," Dexter calls from behind her. Feeling weak, helpless, and guilty, Raven turns her face to Dexter. She lets more tears fall as he stands next to her.

"It's my fault," Raven whispers.

"No it's not," Dexter wraps an arm around her,"It's her's."


	10. It's a New Day

_It's a new day._ Or that's at least what she told herself. It was quite chilly as Raven began to wake up. She had no clue what time it may be. It was a long night. Nightmares of her mother and Grimm were haunting her. She didn't wake up screaming though. She only watched the moon's light hit the floor through her window. She must've slept for only four hours nonstop.

It was mid-morning for what Raven could tell. Her hair was stuck in every which direction. After she took a shower and dressed, she looked to see the time was 11:39 A.M. She almost had a panic attack until she realized today was Saturday, no classes. Raven looked over to see Maddie's bed unmade and empty. She was sure that everyone was already out eating brunch or doing homework.

Raven picked up her phone to see her phone filled with one text from Dexter. **Are you up?** Sent at 9:51. As if almost on command, a knock came from the wooden door behind her. Raven expected Dexter, but was greeted with Apple. Except she had a worried look on her face. She saw that Apple was wearing a winter coat.

"What's up?" Raven's smile dropped.

"You have to come see," Apple grabbed Raven's arm. Raven managed to grab her jacket before she closed the door. Apple and her ran all the way thorough the empty castleteria and up the stairs to the student balcony. There was a small group of people standing at the edge. Raven found that it was the other eight of the group. Raven put on her jacket as Apple made her way through the crowd. "Common guys raven can't see."

"What's the deal," Raven zipped up the coat. When she looked up she saw a opening for her to go to the edge. Raven looked down to see where all the students really were. On the the front steps, the school look ed terrified a the sky. Raven raised an eyebrow as she looked up. Her confusion turned into shock.

An army of purple and gray clouds. They formed in the face of the Evil Queen's face. "She's here," Raven's breathing quickened. Lightning flashed quickly. A loud boom came shortly after. Behind Raven, everyone was grouped closely together, hanging onto each other. Raven didn't even flinch. Another crack of lightning echoed. Screams followed to sharp noise.

"What do we do?" Apple stood next to her. Raven that for a minute.

"I want you to get all the students in the dorms," Raven turned her face to Apple's,"I'll cast a sleeping spell to protect meet me in the castleteria."

"Okay," Apple nodded and ran off.

"Lizzie I want you to get our armor outfits ready," Raven commanded,"We'll need stronger ones then the ones I made last time. Everyone get any food or supplies you need. Be aware of your surroundings. Come to the castleteria, then I'll cast the spell." Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan and walked back inside.

* * *

Apple's leadership skills were a little rusty, but she managed to convince everyone to go straight to their dorms. Humphrey had gone with her to make sure nobody would seek out of the crowd. When the front steps of Ever After High were clear, Apple's smile fell. Humphrey opened the door for her. Before she went in, her blue eyes looked up at the frightening purple cloud.

"Are you sure you're okay Apple?" Humphrey asked as he shut the door behind her. Surprisingly, the entryway was already clear.

"No," Apple looked up and shook her head,"How can anyone be okay when a war is about to break out. I remember when I was on her side. It was just-"

"Then you should also remember that good always beats evil," Humphrey pushed his glasses up,"It always has so why would it be different now?"

"Because everything is changing now," Apple looked around,"The rebellion is just making changes to anything and everything."

"I know you haven't been on the good side of the rebellion," Humphrey shrugged,"But that doesn't mean that you should stop looking for the silver lining. Now you can live with no expectations."

"I always live up to standards," Apple detested,"Its who I am."

"Maybe you just think you have to because that's the only thing you've ever done," he shrugged again. Apple was shocked by his words. She never thought about another way. She was used to the idea of rebellion, but never thought she would want to rebel.

"I like your point of view Humphrey," Apple grinned,"It's anything different then I could ever imagine." After she said this, blood was starting to rise in her cheeks.

"Thank you," Humphrey had a slight shade of pink brushed on his cheeks. "Nobody really talks to me."

"Well they should," Apple's smile grew. Their eyes met for only a second before they looked away from each other.

* * *

"I can't believe you're this messy," Briar threw one of Hopper's shirts off a space of his bed,"I can hardly find a free space to sit." She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Whatever," Hopper was digging in his closet,"No one ever comes in here anyway." He came out with a small red backpack.

"Well I'm in here," Briar looked around at the messy room.

"It's not even that messy," Hopper turned from his dresser for a moment to give Briar a quick look,"With all the running around lately, I haven't had much time to clean."

"Yeah," Briar leaned back,"I guess." She looked up to see Hopper's back turned to her, digging through a drawer. A white paper fell to the ground suddenly. After a few moments of Hopper not noticing, Briar went by his side and picked it up. It was a letter.

"What do you have?" Hopper noticed she was standing next to him,"Don't read that." He made an attempt to snatch it out of her hands, but she jerked away, her eyes glued to the paper.

"Did you write this?" Briar avoided Hopper's attempts to get the note. She read all the way to the end.

_Dear Briar,_

_With this war coming, I thought I would write you this not in case anything happened to me. I've had a crush on you for the longest time,and never knew I existed. When we started to hangout I felt like there was no better feeling than this, but being your boyfriend proved it wrong. I never knew that one day we would be together. I wish that we could spend our lives together, but at least I died for us. Just know that I love you. _

_-Hopper_

A tear falls down Briar's cheek. "You weren't supposed to read that unless I'm dead," Hopper took the letter out of her hands. When he turned back to face her, he noticed the tears rolling down her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brair shook her head and started to laugh,"You're so cheesy, but I love you too."

"You do?" Hopper looked shocked.

Brair only took a few steps forward. Her hands framed the pale boy's face. She leaned in and kissed the boy's lips. After a few moments, she wrapped her arms around the boy and he held her tightly. "We have to go," Hopper whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Brair pulled back and the two went out of Hopper's dorm room, holding hands. At least there was something good during these terrible times.


	11. The Ice Storm

Raven walked down the hall in a rush. It was getting colder by the second. She rubbed her covered arms as she was beginning to see her own breath. The cloud must be getting closer. Her walk had broke into a run. It felt as if she was being chased.

"Raven slow down!" Dexter grabbed Raven's arm to stop her,"It's just me."

It took a few moments for Raven to focus on the boy's face. "I thought you were her," Raven said out of breath,"I'm sorry I just-"

"Its okay Raven," Dexter cut her off,"I know you're stressed." Raven melted in his quick embrace before they walked down the hall. Hand and hand, they reached Raven's locker. Raven quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. She immediately began to dig. "What are you looking for?" Dexter chimed in from behind.

"The riddle from Apple's episode," Raven continued to search,"Maybe there's some kind of clue? I found it!" Raven sprung back with a piece of paper from the week before. She began to unfold it when Dexter suddenly gasped.

"Raven look!" he pointed to the end of the hallway. A weird white mist was starting towards them. Raven didn't feel afraid, just filled with wonder. Her eyes widened as the paper in her hand had frost on it. Her skin had felt the sharp burn of the freeze. She dropped it to watch the paper disintegrate into ice. Raven looked back into her locker, where the rose Dexter gave her became black and frost curled around it's pedals.

"We need to go," Raven looked down at her boot to see it was starting to freeze too. She grabbed Dexter's hand. It began to snow as they tried to make their way through the hall.

It had seemed as if the hall had no end. Wind began to pick up and blow snow and ice up into the air. It was hard to see two feet in front of her nose. At least she knew Dexter was with her. She held tightly onto his hand.

"Keep going!" Dexter called through the wind. Raven hadn't noticed she stopped to look at a small tornado of ice behind them. She ducked to avoid an ice chunk coming right at her head. The daughter of the Evil Queen began to run but stopped when she didn't feel the other hand in her own. She turned towards the tornado of ice to only see white mixed with blue.

"Dexter?!" Raven screamed as she looked around. Her hair was blowing in every which direction. The ice tornado was coming closer. Raven's eyes drifted down to see the prince's unconscious body lying a few yards away from the ice cyclone. She felt like running, but her feet were frozen. Her ears filled with whispers to leave. Save herself. Then the evil laugh of her mother echoed in her head.

Blood had rushed back into her legs as she sprang into action. Raven ran as fast as she could before the tornado would hit him. When he was in reach she slid on her knees on the ice. She yelled a protection spell and put her hand above her head.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Apple put her hands on her hips,"She said be in the castleteria ASAP."

"Take a chill pill," Cerise sat at a lunch table with Maddie. Her feet were up on the table,"She'll be here."

"How can I chill when we're on the verge of going to war?" Apple put her hand on her head and bugged her eyes,"Oh my ever after we'r going to war!"

"You're just going to have to," Cerise didn't move a muscle from her relaxed state,"For everyone's sake. We all are scared, panic is not helping."

Apple opened her mouth opened but was cut off by Lizzie. "I got the battle amour!" she called as she threw the outfits onto a nearby table. "Each has your name on them."The group went and changed into the fashionable amour Lizzie had designed for them. It was only when Lizzie asked where they were, Raven appeared in the doorway.

"Raven!" Apple took off her golden helmet before she ran over to her,"Where were you?" Her blue eyes looked over to see a dizzy Dexter stumbling to keep balance.

"I went to my locker and this giant ice storm tornado this came after us," Raven helped Dexter to stand up right,"It was my mother's no doubt."

"Are you guys okay?"

"I took a chunk of ice to the head," Dexter sat down and rubbed the spot.

"I'm fine," Raven shrugged,"I better do this spell before anyone leaves." She got down onto her knees and whispered a sleeping spell. The glow of the magic transported through the floor and into the dorms. When the spell was complete, Raven didn't get back up. She only stared at the floor.

"Raven I have your outfit ready," Lizzie put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

It took a moment, but Raven rose from her feet. Lizzie had a suit made of fake gold decorated with red and black hearts with cloth. She lead Raven over to the table where a suit of sliver laid for her. It had purple feathers painted on the front. Raven looked back up at the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and managed to whisper,"Thank you."

* * *

Raven and Dexter were now dressed in their armor. The ten of them only looked at the others suit. Each one had specific pattern and pictures to the person's liking. "What's the plan anyway?" Briar broke the silence.

"I say we split up," Raven nodded,"My mother must be close if not in the school by now. This way we'll find her faster."

"We need partners at least," Apple chimed in,"Otherwise who knows what would happen."

"It's a little risky but what other choice do we have," Raven looked around at the scared faces,"We can do Apple's idea with the partners. You can decide them I guess." Everyone seemed to break up into them immediately. "Well I guess we better start-"

Raven was cut off by a loud rumble. The ground suddenly began to shake. The group collapsed to the floor one by one as the shaking became faster. Raven held on tightly to Dexter's hand not knowing what was to come next.


	12. Splitting Up

It stopped ten minutes later. Raven could finally regain her strength. Her violet eyes fluttered open to see smoke. Her body tensed as she sprung upright. She looked down to see that Dexter was no longer next to her. When Raven's eyes drifted upward she threw her self back. She was on the edge of a cliff. The other side of the castleteria was no longer there.

_Where did everyone go? Did I pass out?__ Had my mother already taken over Ever After?_ Raven's thoughts were cut off well she her a moan of pain come from behind. She turned her attention to Apple. She was rubbing her head with her eyes closed. "Apple?"

When Apple opened her eyes, she threw herself back into the wall. "Where am I?" she screeched in her high voice.

"We're in part of the castleteria," Raven managed to get to her feet,"What's left of it."

"Where's the rest of it?" Apple didn't move from the wall.

"I think we're in the air," Raven lost her balance but regained it,"My mother must have broke us up."

"But where are we supposed to go now?" Apple used a nearby chair to stand up.

"I still have magic," Raven shrugged,"I can get us to another part of the building."

"Maybe someplace with all four walls," Apple was shaking.

* * *

Dexter sprang up as soon as he woke up. "Raven?" he whispered as he looked around. Over in a corner, Daring was laying on the floor by himself. "Daring!" Dexterr shakily ran to his brother's side. He shook him awake,"Daring get up!"

"Not today mom I'm to tired," Daring mumbled and rolled over.

"It's me, Dexter, your brother," Dexter shook him,"Someone's trying to steal your mirror!"

"What!" Daring awoke immediately,"Who? Where?"

"No one's stealing your mirror," Dexter rolled his eyes,"Get up, we have to find the Evil Queen." Dexter got to his feet and looked around. They were by the door of the castleteria, but there was a giant hole in the wall.

"Lizzie," Daring gasped,"Where is Lizzie?"

"I don't know," Dexter looked around,"I think when the school began to shake we got separated. I'm sure everyone is fine." Dexter looked through the hole in the corner. The whole school was floating in the air.

"We'll have to find them then," Daring got to his feet and head towards the door.

"We should find the Evil Queen first," Dexter walked over to his brother,"Then someone will find us." Daring nodded and opened the door to reveal a hallway of the dorms.

"It looks like all of Ever After High is a maze," Daring looked into a door's window,"The dorm rooms hadn't changed, but I'm sure everything else has."

"I guess its time for you to teach me your damsel saving skills," Dexter shrugged as he followed Daring out of the castleteria.

* * *

Raven's magic transported her and Apple into the halls of Ever After High. Well what was left of the halls. Everything had been mixed up and moved around. They turned the corner to see the ice covered hall. It was coated in a thin layer of ice and frost. Solid blocks of ice now rested on the floor. in the back of the hall, the ceiling had been twisted to be the floor.

"There was an ice tornado?" Apple asked,"How dd it work?"

"It picked up snow and ice and the wind just carried it around," Raven explained,"My mother never really worked with ice though. At least I think."

"I'm surprised she didn't just take us all while we were unconscious," Apple looked at the frozen stream coming from the drinking fountain.

"My mom likes to play with her prey," Raven shrugged as she turned to her frozen locker. With one swift kick, the ice cracked off the cold metal. Raven pried it open with her gloved hands. It open with a crash and sent her flying back.

"Raven are you okay?" Apple turned to the noise.

"Yeah I'm fine," Raven got back onto her feet and approached her locker once more. Apple lingered behind her, taking small steps. Raven looked at the frost covered inside of the box. Slowly, she reached in and pulled out the purple rose, now colorless and dead. Raven remembered how it had died instantly from the ice. It only reminded her of how her mother could take any innocence and crush it.

The pedals were starting to melt water into her hand. Ice had completely taken over the flower. Raven made a fist and all the rose melted into water as it leaked onto the floor. Raven looked down at it as she dropped the stem. It too, sunk into the magic ice. Raven slammed her locker shut and looked down at the ice. The stem went deeper and deeper until it was gone too.

"Um Raven," Apple said from behind. It was more like a whimper.

Raven turned around,"What?" That's when she saw them. Vines grew up onto Apple's shoes, keeping her in place. "What happened?"

"They just started growing and I didn't notice," Apple said uncomfortably,"I think they're going to pull me under!"

"I got this," Raven spun her hand as purple fireball appeared. When she threw it the ball went through Apple to hit the ice below her. The cold sheet started to crack. Raven got down on her knees and lit up her hands. She pressed them against the growing vines, but they reflected the heat to burn Raven. She jumped back,"It's not working."

"I'll find you Raven if I'm in a different place of the school," Apple said quickly,"Or if I'm taken by your mother please find me quickly! I know you can defeat her!" The ice cracked even more under Apple's feet.

"No Apple I can't do this alone!" Raven grabbed onto Apple's outstretched hands and tried to pull her free. Suddenly a hole cracked through the ground and Apple went through it. Raven got pulled too, but she remained above ground. There had seemed to be a slight bubble around the hole. "I got you." raven still held onto Apple's hands.

"Raven you have to let go," Apple winced,"These vines are pulling me down and you're pulling me up. You can defeat your mother I know it. You just gotta believe you can."

Raven nodded,"Okay." The daughter of the Evil Queen let go of the daughter of Snow White. Apple scream as she disappeared down a tunnel of black, leaving Raven up at the top. Ice had refroze over the hole, so Raven could now see her refection. "Okay," Raven said to herself as she got to her feet and left the hall.


	13. The Balcony's Edge

Raven didn't know what to do or where to go. She had been wandering the school's maze for a half hour after Apple had been taken by a black hole. She had no help and no guide for her journey. Her mother must be at the top of the castle. It's where she always likes to be, on top of everything. That way she can see any attacks coming in any direction.

She entered a door to find a spiral staircase. Raven had never seen it before, because this one was old and dusty. The wood was cracked and the white paint was peeling off on every step Raven took. When she got up about five steps the door she entered sharply shut. Raven winced at the echoing noise around the round walls.

Raven continued up the long swirly staircase. She eventually reached the end to see no door at it. It ran into the wall, with no where to go. Raven looked around to see if there was any clue of a door. She pressed her hand on a few stone bricks to try and find if one was a secret opening, but no luck. She looked over the railing to see how far down the journey back would be.

But there were no stairs to be seen. Flames were eating the bottom of the stairs and smoke filled the rest of Raven's view. It seemed as if the flames were laughing at her as they continued to climb. Raven tried to teleport herself out but it was no use. She looked around at the walls, but everything was now covered in thick smoke. A sudden, bright light flashed above Raven's head.

With out thinking, Raven jumped up and grabbed whatever her fingers could hold on to. There was in fact an opening for Raven to pull herself through. She looked down one more time to see the flames licking the platform under her feet. With a strong pull, Raven felt safe ground under her once more. She stood up immediately to watch as the flames slowly disappeared under carpet reweaving itself together. it was like the ice, repairing itself waiting for it's next victim.

The daughter of the Evil Queen looked up and around to see broken shelves and books stacked around. This must be the library. The books were stacked intricately into small forts and castles. A pathway had been marked with a tunnel leading into the maze of books. Raven was about to step in when she heard voices coming from inside. At first instinct, Raven jumped behind the librarian's desk and held her breath.

"Maddie we were just here," Lizzie's voice said in an annoyed tone.

"I think we left something," Maddie said in a positive mood.

"Maddie? Lizzie?" Raven popped up from under the desk. The two girls whirled around and gasped.

"Told you we left something," Maddie shrugged.

"Thank Ever After we found you,"color filled Lizzie's face,"We woke up here in the library awhile ago. Then we left but Maddie insisted we come back. I guess it's a good thing we did."

"Apple and I woke up in a part of the castleteria but then I lost her a ways back." Raven looked down. She had forgotten that Apple was taken, till now.

"We'll find her,"Lizzie said encouragingly.

* * *

Briar shot up from her sleep. She was in a different place then before. The floor was white and made with stone, not tiles. She saw the cloudy and dark sky. There was a small gasp from behind her. Briar turned to see Cerise standing in front of the glass doors of the student balcony. "Briar!" she exclaimed,"Thank Ever After I found you!"

"What happened?" Brair looked around wearily,"Are you alone?"

"I woke up in a hallway and been walking around for a while," Cerise helped Briar to stand,"I haven't seen anybody else except for you and Hopper."

"Hopper?" Briar whirled around the unconscious boy sleeping close to the balcony's edge. "Hopper!" Briar now exclaimed as she ran over to him. She pushed his arm to try and wake him up. "Common Hopper. Wake up." Brair muttered.

His green eyes popped open. He tensed as he sat up and relaxed his eyes in a sleepy way. "What's up Briar," Hopper yawned,"It's good you finally came to."

"You've been awake before?" Briar raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I tried to wake you up but you were like unconscious so I took a needed nap," Hopper stretched as he said this,"Hey Cerise."

"Hi?" Cerise crossed her arms,"Do you realize there's like I don't know..a war going on and you're taking a nap?"

"Not just a nap,"Hopper tested,"A very well needed nap. I haven' t been able to sleep lately because of the Evil Que-OH WAIT! Briar are you okay?!" Hopper grabbed her arms as he jumped up.

"I'm fine,"Briar gave a small eye roll,"I'll be better when we get somewhere safe and away from these storm clouds."

"That won't be so easy," Cerise chimed in,"The whole school is messed up and mixed around. I just came from the dungeon."

"I guess we'll have to find a new door in there," Briar shrugged.

"I'll go look around the edges for any other doors,"Cerise looked around and then disappeared around the corner of the building."

"Are you actually okay?" Hopper asked from behind Briar.

"I'm not any better then yesterday," Briar shrugged,"How can I not be scared when the Evil Queen has taken over the school and separated you from all your friends."

"Well at least you have me," Hopper put an arm around her,"And Cerise."

Briar opened her mouth but only a distance scream was heard. It was Cerise. Briar could feel Hopper pull her closer to him. "Run!" Cerise's voice drew nearer.

"Where?!" Briar yelled. That's when she saw it. Briers where beginning to create a wall where Cerise had been. The were growing closer. Briar and Hopper moved to the balcony's edge to avoid the thorns growing out of the stone. Briar recalled the time when she was buried by the plant, probably the worst she's experienced so far.

Cerise came into sight running from the brier stretching out to get her. Briar thought she would make it until they sprouted out like bombs. With her agility, Cerise avoided them quite well, but was struggling. Briar looked down to see the briers weren't growing where they were standing. Cerise had to make it to them. The daughter of Red Riding Hood got onto the main part of the balcony and paused slightly at the small thorn bushes below.

A brier suddenly grabbed her leg. The wall was drawing closer and Cerise was being pulled back. Briar ran over the thorns and grabbed Cerise's hand. She tried pulling her out but the plant's grip was too strong. Cerise's hand had slipped, and Briar let go. She watched as Cerise sprung into the wall of briers and disappeared. Brair had been thrown back herself onto the thorns, but she couldn't feel anything.

"Briar get out of there!" Hopper called. The wall of briers was growing faster now that it had eaten Cerise. Briar jumped up and ran over the thorns again. When she reached Hopper she grabbed his hand, and both of them flew over the balcony's edge.


	14. Sealing Glass

Apple fell down for almost an hour. The butterfly feeling had completely faded away. When she saw a light below her, she was filled with relief. She rolled when she hit the ground to help with impact. She was in an old dorm hallway, and it seemed to look normal...too normal.

"Apple?" a voice called behind her. She whipped her head around, still sitting on the floor, to see Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" Apple stood up. She stumbled but used the wall as support.

"What happened to you?" Humphrey stepped closer to her.

"I've been falling in a black hole for almost an hour," Apple tried to take a step, but tripped into Humphrey. He caught her and put her back up onto her feet. They booth held onto the others arms and stared.

"So are you going to tell me how you got into the black hole or..." Humphrey laughed awkwardly.

"I was with Raven in the frozen hallway," Apple said quickly before the moment could get anymore awkward,"These plants were growing around my ankles and pulled me through the ice and you know the rest.

"I woke up here about ten minutes ago," Humphrey shrugged,"I've only freaked out then found you."

"You must have hit the ground hard," Apple looked at the side of Humphrey's head," You have a small crack on the side of your head."

"It didn't spill any yolk," Humphrey smiled, but it faded away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Apple looked at his drifting eyes. He focused on something in the distance. He didn't respond. Humphrey only let go of Apple and walked slowly past her. She stumbled slightly as she turned to watch him walk slowly. "Humphrey?" She attempted to catch up, but she had to use the wall slightly. "Where are you going?"

Apple followed him down the long dark hallway. With each step, the temperature became colder. Suddenly, Humphrey turned to one of the wooden doors and turned the knob with out touching it. He still looked forward in a trance. Apple made it to the door a few steps after Humphrey went into the room.

When she peered around the door frame she gasped. The boy was standing in front of a gold framed mirror, looking straight into his own soul. "Humphrey get away from there!" Apple called as she walked firmly into the room.

His neck cricked around to look a her. Apple winced at the sight. His body turned the same direction as his face. "You," he pointed at Apple,"You're the reason for this."

"No I'm not," Apple took a few steps forward,"I'm Apple. Your girl- Your friend. Remember me?"

"Apple?" Humphrey's eyes broke from the trance.

"Humphrey!" Apple strode right to him," Are you alright?"

"No," Humphrey's eyes went back into the trance.

"What?" Apple whispered before Humphrey's hand grabbed her neck in a quick movement. With little effort, he lifted Apple into the air. She clapped her hands around his one small hand. She struggled against his grip but it was no use. Suddenly, he threw her across the room. Apple smashed against the mirror glass, causing it to break. She fell to the ground with glass breaking her skin.

When Apple managed to push herself up, a mirror shard sliced her right palm. She winced in pain, but looked up to see Humphrey standing in front of her. She stood up quickly. He only looked at her in the expressionless trance. He turned his head sharply towards the shattered mirror. Apple turned her head slightly to see that instead of glass, there was a tunnel of swirling purple clouds with lightning.

Humphrey's body turned towards it, and he began to walk. "No wait!" Apple reacted immediately. She forced herself in front of Humphrey, but he continued to walk. When she was the only thing between him and the mirror, Humphrey grabbed her neck again and threw her down behind him. Apple landed back into the mirror glass. She looked up to see Humphrey look back at her, but then jumped into the swirling clouds of purple. When he was out of sight, the mirror glass from under neath Apple floated out and placed themselves neatly back into place. When the mirror was completed, a shine spread across it, making it shiny and new.

* * *

"There has to be some way out of this," Daring sighed as him and Dexter walked down another twisted hallway.

"I just hope Raven's alright," Dexter looked at the ground,"Imagine if she got captured and is being tortured as he just walk in this unending maze!"

"I'm sure Raven can handle herself," Daring reassured,"Why are you worried about her anyway?"

"I dunno," Dexter said sarcastically,"Maybe because she's my girlfriend."

"You and Raven are dating," Daring raised his eyebrows,"When did that happen?"

"When the whole evil Apple happened," Dexter raised his own brown eyebrows.

"How come you never told me?" Daring asked.

"Because I thought you knew," Dexter looked back at the ground,"Pretty much everyone knows. I guess we don't ever talk anymore because of you being involved with everyone else." There was an awkward silence between the brothers.

"I'm sorry," Daring said in a low voice,"When I started dating Lizzie I just made her the center of my life. I'm also going through a hard time with all of this rebellion stuff. You know? Its going to be weird to tell this to dad. He expects me to be all mister charming prince. Which I can pull off, but it just gets boring sometimes."

"I know its not going to be the easiest thing you'll ever do," Dexter shrugged," But it's going to be worth it."

Dexter looked up to see Daring slightly crack a smile. "Since when have you become the smart one?"

"Since you fell from that tree when you were eight," Dexter laughed.

"Shut up," Daring put Dexter into a slight head lock and ruffled his hair,"I'm still the strong one."

Dexter escaped Daring's grasp and fixed his hair,"I won't deny that." He took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt as they walked. Blindly, Dexter bumped straight into the wall at the end of the hall. He was slightly thrown back onto the ground. Daring laughed.

"Maybe you're not the smartest one," Daring turned to continue walking around the corner.

Dexter heard a weird clunk sound as he reached for his glasses. When he found them and put them on, he noticed he was surrounded by four glass walls. Dexter stood up to get a better look. He tired to punch the glass, but the crack quickly sealed itself. He yelled for his older brother, but the sound only bounced back at him. Suddenly, his shoes became wet. Dexter looked down to see water building up from the bottom of the glass box he was in.

Dexter was filled with fear as he tried punching the glass again. The glass only sealed itself and the water flow became a little faster. Dexter breathed heavily as he looked up a the glass ceiling. He was trapped with no way out. The water was up to his ankles now and still flowing.

The second Charming son looked up to see his brother walking coolly from the next hallway. When Daring saw Dexter he gasped. He ran over to Dexter. Dexter had his palms pressed against the glass. Daring made a motion for Dexter to step back, but Dexter only shook his head. Daring punched anyway. When the glass repaired itself more water piled into build up to Dexter's knees.

Daring continuously punched at the unbreakable glass, making Water spill from the top of the box. Dexter yelled to stop but the words didn't make it out of the box. Daring stopped punching when the water was up to Dexter's neck. With a few final breaths, Dexter's head was submerged under the water. He opened to see Daring's worried faces. Dexter gave him a grin and put his hand against the glass. Daring put his up to his younger brothers for only a moment, when the glass shattered.

Daring was thrown back, but was caught by the flowing water from the box. When he looked up and around for his brother, Dexter was no where to be found.


	15. The Green Glow

Briar and Hopper were falling faster and faster to the ground from the brier covered balcony. Briar had braced herself to hit the ground in matter of seconds. She was facing the sky. Suddenly they purple clouds became completely black. "Hopper?" Briar held on his hand.

"Briar! We just fell through the ground!" He was facing where the ground should've been. Briar turned the same way as hi mas they continued to fall. It was completely black, with no way out. Suddenly, a light showed at the bottom of the black.

"Look!" Briar shouted as it came closer. In a quick motion, Briar and Hopper landed on the floor softly. Briar immediately sprung up to see the black whole was no longer there, and now was replaced with an old ceiling.

"Hopper? Briar?" a high pitched voice came from behind. Briar turned to see Apple standing in the hall, looking scared.

"Apple!" the daughter of Sleeping Beauty got to her feet and ran to her best friend. They embraced tightly for a few moments. "You wouldn't believe the condition of the school."

"I've been around," Apple nodded,"I was with Raven, then I got pulled under this sheet of ice, fell for a bit, and crashed here. Humphrey found me, but then he was put under a trance. He was fighting me and then jumped into a swirling portal in the golden mirror. The Evil Queen's old one, but the glass put itself back together."

"That's crazy," Briar back away to see Apple's neck had hand prints on them, they were beginning to turn purple. She looked down at Apple's right hand to see dripping blood. "Did he do that to you?"

"A mirror shard," Apple put the hand behind her back,"I'm fine, really. Where did you come from?"

"Well," Hopper was right behind them,"Briar and I woke up on the student balcony. Cerise had found us, then this giant wall of briers came right at us and swallowed up Cerise. We jumped off, but when we were supposed to hit the ground, we fell through and landed here."

"At least I found you," Apple sighed,"The school is all screwed up like a maze."

"This is really crazy," Briar shook her head.

"It'll be over soon," Apple nodded,"I know she won't let us dangle forever."

...

The three set off together, going through more hallways and secret tunnel they never knew. "Do we have to go down there?" Briar asked as Hopper opened the small door on the floor. It was another dark tunnel, but this one was made with dirt, not stone.

"We can just stay here," Apple suggested,"And let the Evil Queen come get us."

"We'll be fine," Hopper jumped down on the dirt floor of the next tunnel. He held out a hand for either of them to take. Apple gladly took it and jumped. Hopper caught her swiftly and placed her onto the ground. He looked back up to see Briar hesitating. "Common Briar," Hopper encouraged,"Otherwise we'll leave you up there all by yourself."

"Fine," Briar took his hand, he caught her and place her onto the ground.

"Usually I'm the nervous one," Hopper half laughed.

"This place just feels different,"Briar felt a cool breeze in the dark tunnel. There were a couple of torch light, but they were very dim. Hopper walked to join Apple as she tried to reach a torch for herself. Briar looked up to see the open door slam, but making no noise. The talk between Apple and Hopper came silent. A faint whisper came from behind her.

Briar swiftly turned her head to see a faint, green light. The rest of her body turned to the glow as her eyes widened. She was about to turn back, but she heard her own mother's voice. It called her name, asking her for help. "Mom?" Briar gasped as she began to walk towards the light.

"Yes," her voice called,"Come into the light and save me."

"Okay," Briar walked a little faster. She got to the source of the light. It was on the point of a needle.

"Touch the light," her mom whispered.

"Briar!" Brair suddenly heard Hopper's voice from behind. She didn't look back but tried to turn her focus off the glow.

"No," Brair said quietly,"I won't." The green light spit out smaller balls of light and they began to circle Briar's head. She watched with curiosity as they fell back into the main ball of light.

"Touch it," the whispered echoed in her brain. Brair reached out, and touched the light. In a sudden rush, briers were wrapped around Briar and strung her tightly to the wall. Briar tried to resist but it was no use. The green, glowing bulb burned into a physical person.

"Mom?!" Briar called from the wall.

"Not now honey," Beauty held the glowing orb in her hands,"I've got a job to do."

"What I-" Briar looked down the tunnel to see Hopper and Apple staring at them.

"Get them," Beauty whispered to the orb. With three sparks, green, burning wolves landed in front of her.

"Run!" Briar yelled. Hopper and Apple ran as fast as they could before the beasts could chase after them. Briar watched helplessly as they disappeared through another trap door before the dogs could get there. Brair sighed, but gasped when she was pulled through the dirt wall.

* * *

Raven, Maddie, and Lizzie walked down the maze of books with little caution. It had seemed to go on forever. Eventually, there was an ending to the stories of books. The three emerged into another school hallway. "It never ends," Raven sighed as she stopped for a moment.

"My feet are wet!" Maddie kicked water under feet joyfully.

"Eh," Lizzie said disgustedly as she picked up her foot.

"Look," Raven walked into the inch deep water. There was a slight crack under her foot. A glass shard broke under Raven's foot. "Someone's been here before us. Apple!? Dexter?!"

"Daring!?" Lizzie yelled too as she walked along the edges of the hall.

"What?" a deep voice echoed from the end of the hall.

"She said Daring!" Maddie called back right away.

"Maddie I think it was just a response," Lizzie said before running to the end of the hall,"Daring?!"

"Lizzie?" Daring's regular voice said. Suddenly the blonde prince came around the corner.

"Yes Daring its me!" Lizzie said before she practically jumped on him. Daring caught her and the two hugged tightly. It was only when Raven and Maddie caught up when Daring placed Lizzie back down.

"Raven," Daring sighed,"I tried to save him I-"

"What?" Raven interrupted,"Who did you try to save?"

"Dexter," Daring said with pain in his voice,"She got him." Raven's vision blurred, her head became dizzy. All she could hear was Dexter's screams, and her mother's laughter. What would she do to him? Would she ever see him again? A sudden vision of the purple rose fading came into the view of Raven's eyes.

"Raven!" Maddie called to her as she touched her shoulder. Raven came back into the water and glass filled hallway. Her eyes widened as they focused on the three scared faces looking at her.

"How did she get him?" Raven asked calmly.

"He fell," Daring recalled,"Then he was trapped in a glass box and every time you tried to break it, the water would flow faster, but I didn't know that and I..I'm sorry."

"Its gonna be okay," Raven brewed with anger,"My mother has taunted us long enough."

"But what will happen when we find her?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know," Raven admitted,"But we'll find a way to defeat her. As long as we stick together."


	16. Joining Forces

As soon as Apple and Hopper shut the other trap door, they ran again. This time, they were in a castle tunnel. The two came upon two different staircases. Immediately, Apple led them on the right side. It had nails sticking out from its chipped white painted wood. They jumped to stairs at a time, hoping to escape the hounds. When they reached the top, it lead to a dead end.

"No!" Apple looked around on the floor,"There has to be a door on the other one! We can't just be trapped in here?"

"There's no use to going anywhere now," Hopper was turned away on the platform. Apple looked beside him. The hounds were slowly creeping up the white wood. Apple clapped her hand over her mouth to hide a gasp. Hopper only stood there and watched the dogs climbed the steps.

"Aren't you scared?" Apple looked whiter than ever before. She breathed heavily.

"No," Hopper said simply,"Usually I would be, but this time, its just different."

"How?" Apple raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know that Briar knows I love her," Hopper grinned weakly,"Its sounds dumb I know."

"No," Apple said a little too loud. The dogs perked their ears, but still trusted their noses to do the tracking. "I wish I would have told someone the way I feel."

"Maybe they already know?" Hopper suggested.

"Maybe he does," Apple looked away,"I just wish I would've."

"If we do make it out of this," Hopper looked over to her,"I know Humphrey will feel the same." Apple's eyes widened and turned to look at the grin on Hopper's face. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

Apple began to think of how the Evil Queen has taken so much from her. "I do have another regret," Apple grinned.

"Might as well say it," Hopper looked down at the dogs. They were getting closer, only one spiral to go before it was a strait shot.

"I just wish the Evil Queen knew how dumb she was," Apple said a little louder,"She has taken so much from us! Surely enough she would know that our lives mean no difference!" The dogs began to run up the stair they came into about twenty feet away. Hopper gave her an odd look, but Apple only spoke louder,"If she truly wanted us to suffer, then why would she takes our lives so quickly! It Just proves she's not a real villain!"

Suddenly, the ground under Hopper and Apple was taken right from under them. Apple could smell the dog's terrible breath before they escaped their jaws. Apple and Hopper continued to fall into a black hole. Apple looked up to see the door had closed itself with no way in. She grinned and looked back down to see a light at the end of this tunnel. They landed in a white boxed room.

"What is this?" Hopper asked as he looked around.

"I think its a holding chamber," Apple looked around too, "We must be waiting for something."

"What will she do to us?" Hopper asked,"To Briar?"

"I don't know," Apple remembered Humphrey,"This is the first time I fooled her. I don't know how she'll take out her anger."

* * *

Raven, Daring, Lizzie and Maddie continued on their journey through the twisted castle. Raven was getting impatient. Her magic didn't work, and her mother had Dexter in her grasp. She could kill him in an instant, she could kill anyone with a lift of her finger.

They had opened another door to see they were in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. They were surrounded by tall trees with thorn bushes growing on both sides. There was a long, grassy path in front of them. Raven turned back to the door, which had now disappeared. "I think we reached the end," Raven said half relieved.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Lizzie asked.

"Down watch the mouse go down at tea time!" Maddie spoke in riddlish while she walked into the thorn bushes. Everyone raised an eyebrow until she was thrown back from the bushes. She sat there for a moment, and watched the thorns go back into their place, but then got back up.

"We have to follow the path to get to my mother," Raven looked up. The four walked down the lined trail to come upon a tree in the middle. It was larger than all the rest.

"Apples?" Daring raised an eyebrow,""What are we supposed to do with apples?"

"Pick me," Lizzie read from the sharp marks on the tree,"We must have to pick the right apple to find her?"

"But how can you tell?" Raven looked at the red fruit dangling.

"I'll climb up there and look," Daring approached the tree, but a force pushed him back onto his back. Lizzie and Maddie tended to him immediately. Raven continued to stare at the tree, and then looked up at the sky. Was this the Enchanted Forest?

"Nevermore!" Raven called. Only a slight breeze answered her. Nevermore would always come to her call. Surly her mother could've capture her if she only comes to Raven.

"I don't think a dragon will help us here," Lizzie said as she helped Maddie pull Daring to his feet.

"I know it wouldn't" Raven said as she looked at the tree,"Because this isn't real."

"Of course this is real," Lizzie said from behind.

"No this forest isn't real," Raven stepped forward towards the tree. She reached out her hand and tried to touch the bark, but her hand only went through it. her eyes widened as she pulled back her hand.

Suddenly, the tree began to burn in purple flames. Raven watched as the fire ate the rest of the forest around them. Wind was picking up and began to spin the flames, catching more to burn. Lizzie and Daring huddled together as the grass know became flame, but it wasn't burning their feet. Maddie walked over next to Raven, and grabbed her hand. Raven looked over to her grinning friend. It was good to see a positive Maddie for once. Raven returned the grin as she watched the flames circle around.

It all turned white in an instant. The wind stopped and only left the four confused. "What?" Raven whispered as she let go of Maddie's hand and brushed the hair out of her face. She turned to see Daring and Lizzie just as confused as she.

"Raven?" a high pitched voice called from behind Lizzie.

"Apple!" Raven ran to the daughter of Snow White and through her arms around her friend. They embraced for only a moment. "You're alive!"

"Barely," Apple sighed,"Its been a long day. I fell into this black hole, and ran into Humphrey, but he got possessed by your mom. He attacked me, then escaped through a mirror. Then I met Hopper and Briar, who were with Cerise but lost her in a wall of briers. Then we got attacked by these dogs and-" Apple stopped abruptly and turned back.

Raven looked to see Hopper standing alone. Raven exhaled deeply and filled with sympathy. "Briar was taken," Hopper said in a low voice,"by her mother."

"Sleeping Beauty is joining forces with my mom?!" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even know anymore," Hopper looked down. Raven continued to tell about what happened to her after she and Apple separated.

"Dexter was taken too," Raven finished,"Of course my mother is going to use him against me."

"We've out smarted her before," Apple recalled to the staircase,"We can do it again." Suddenly the walls began to melt down. The group looked around wearily as they were now in a dark room with a single light reflecting from each wall.

"It's the final challenge," Raven said calmly as laughter echoed.


	17. Untruthful Tales

Raven looked around the black boxed room. It seemed if it went on forever. "Mother!" Raven called. She turned to gasp from Apple. Behind her there was growing purple flames. Suddenly, Snow White appeared. She looked as if she had been playing with the Evil Queen. Raven looked at her skeptically, not sure what to think of her. She looked behind her to see Maddie, Hopper, Lizzie and Daring all wearing the same face of confusion.

"Mom!" Apple's face filled with little color as she ran to her mother. She threw her arms around the black haired woman. Raven let out some air in relief. She felt the tension fall from behind her as well.

"Hello Apple," Snow hesitantly hugged back. "We're safe now." She pulled back from her daughter. Her and Apple's hands connected as they walked over to the rest of the group.

"My mom took you prisoner?"Raven asked as they were in front of her.

"Oh yes," Snow White said weakly,"She asked me join her in I refused, well.. you can just look at me." Her arms were filled with cuts and bruises. Raven wondered what the Evil Queen had done to her. Was it like what she had done to the teens, or much worse?

"I'm sorry," Raven said in a low voice. She was used to apologizing for her mother's terrible behavior,

"I'm just happy I'm back," Snow put her hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven looked into her purple eyes...Wait,_ aren't they blue?_ Raven's mind went into shock. Raven placed her hand on Snow's and flipped it around, almost breaking it. Gasps followed her actions.

"Raven stop!" Apple came to her friend's side. Looking confused, Apple only stared at Raven.

"She's my mother," Raven pulled tighter, but Snow only laughed.

"I knew you'd figure me out," the Evil Queen's voice continued to laugh. Snow disappeared from Raven's grasp in a purple flame. This time, the flames appeared away from them, revealing the Evil Queen. Raven gasped from the sight of her mother. It had been so long since she had seen her in person, but then she remembered everything she had put her daughter through.

"You finally show your face," Raven narrowed her eyebrows.

"Miss me?" the Evil Queen held out her hands for a hug. When Raven stayed put, she put them down. "You don't want to give your dear old mom a hug?"

"You're not my mom," Raven shook her head. "Abducting people, putting us into traps and mazes like rats, its nothing a mother should ever do to anyone especially her own child."

"What else am I supposed to do Raven?" the Evil Queen slightly smiled,"It was my destiny."

"You did your part," Raven said quickly,"And I don't ever want to end up like you."

"If you're not willing to go then we'll have to do this the hard way," The Evil Queen snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Dexter appeared in the Evil Queen's grasp. Raven gasped. Dexter had a bloody nose with multiple deep cuts in his skin. He looked at her with fear as Raven's mother held her magic filled hand to his throat. "Oh that's not all," the Evil Queen said as behind her, Humphrey appeared in the real Snow White's hands. Along with Briar in her own mother's and Grimm holding onto Cerise. All of which looked beat up.

"Grimm?" Raven gasped again, "You..died." She remembered the dried blood on the wall. The lifeless body that she and Cerise had found. The funeral replayed itself in her head.

"You think some raw, smelly cow beef, blood and a fake body couldn't fool many," Grimm said while smiling gruesomely,"But it worked quite well."

"I thought you accepted the rebellion?!" Apple chimed in.

"Well some convincing later made me think different," Grimm's eyes flashed purple. Raven looked at them with interest. _He's under a spell...her spell._

"Well now that we established that person," the Evil Queen rolled her eyes,"Who's next?"

"Mom?" Apple asked with a weak voice. Raven didn't need to look to know tears were forming in her eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't Apple," Snow was weak at first, but then furrowed her eyebrows,"But Ever After has to stick to the script, you understand that." Apple looked down at the helpless Humphrey struggling in her mother's arms.

"I don't," Apple chocked a little on her words as a tear fell down her cheek,"I'm sorry mother. Your way just isn't right." Apple's blue eyes connected with her mother's disappointed ones.

"And well I'm all for the same cause," Sleeping Beauty chimed in,"My daughter can't be running freely around with this disappointment of a frog prince when she has a perfect prince destined for her."

"That's a lie!" Briar screamed up at her mother. She tried to break free of her grasp, but Beauty held her eyes glowed the same as Grimm's,but less. Raven studied them closely.

"Let her go!" Hopper yelled as he got to the front of the group. Raven and Apple both yanked him back before anything else could happen.

"Foolish boy!" the Evil Queen yelled as the person in her arms changed. Briar and Dexter had switched places, both still captive. "I can still do this. I can take away everything you kids love in an instant."

"Then why don't you!?" Briar called as she tried struggling again.

"We don't need this coming from you," the Evil Queen put a hand over Briar's mouth. She struggled a little before she became calm, her eyes closed. Purple, glowing marks crawled up to her eyes. They glowed and retreated back into the Evil Queen's hand. She let go of Briar, who flew up above their heads. A bubble of thorns surrounded her as she continued to sleep.

"No!" Hooper tried running at the Evil Queen, but Raven and Apple held him back again.

The Evil Queen looked at the glow in her hand. "Ah," she sighed as she strung a rose emblem around her neck,"Now I have a new cute accessory to add to the collection. Who's next. Ah, perhaps the Charming boy." She turned to Sleeping Beauty.

"No," Raven found herself calling. Her mother turned towards her daughter.

"What?!" the Evil Queen asked impatiently. Her eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"I'll follow my destiny," Raven said shakily,"I'll join you."


	18. Foiled Plans

"What?" the Evil Queen gasped,"What did you just say?"

"I can't deny my destiny," Raven shook her head and smiled evilly. She din't break eye contact, but she could see Apple's surprised face. Raven caught a glimpse of the struggling Dexter. He looked different with broken glasses and with his hair all mess up. His blue eyes bugged out of his head, as if they were asking her what she was doing. Raven only looked back at her mother.

Raven stepped forward, her hands behind her back. She had pulled the set of handcuffs Lizzie had installed in her suit. Raven had discovered them when herd a weird clang against the wall she was leaning on in the hallway. Raven had examined them before she had left the frozen hall. She had made sure they were magic proof before she continued on though. Why would she ever take on her mother without something to use against her.

The daughter of the Evil Queen didn't think anyone had noticed, because their were no sighs of relief. When she continued to walk forward, Raven held an outstretched hand. her mother looked confused, but then a grin formed on her face. "My daughter," the Evil queen laughed,"I knew you would come around. Now we can rule Ever After together. Would any of your friends wish to join me before you all are forced?"

"Apple?" Snow chimed in suddenly. Everyone looked at the pale blonde princess. Apple looked back at Hopper, Lizzie, Daring, and Maddie. Daring shook his head slightly. She had never disobeyed her mother, but what she was doing was so wrong. Even Raven had retreated to her mother's side after all, but for Dexter's life.

"No," Apple backed into the group. Daring put a hand on her shoulder. Maddie and Hopper had looped arms with the princess. The remaining four squeezed together. Apple's blue eyes laid on Humphrey. Pain surged through her body, but she stayed put.

"Foolish girl," the Evil Queen rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't we seal the deal," Raven still held out her hand,"Mother?" Snow gave Raven a weird look from the Evil Queen's side, but Raven shook it off. She put her eyes back onto her mother.

"Oh," her mother laughed shortly,"right." She held out her hand too. A purple glow lit between the two hands. Raven almost touched her hand when she swung the handcuffs. Their hands were holding one another as she made this motion. Aiming for the wrist, they were suddenly stopped in mid swing. Raven focused her eyes on her mother, who had gotten a hold of the other cuff. "Did you really think that would work?" The Evil Queen laughed as the handcuffs suddenly disappeared.

Raven's eyes widened with shock. As a quick reflex, she slid her hand up her mother's arm and twisted it. The Evil Queen's body turned her Raven to hear a snap. There was a slight wince from her mother. Raven let go of her arm in surprise. She back away, eyes wide. There was a muffled laugh again. The Evil Queen sprung up to her feet. "That felt great! What else you got?!"

Raven stood there confused when a suddenly scream from Grimm turned heads. Cerise escaped his hold as he held his hand in pain. He removed it for a second before Raven could see the bite marks on his hand. Raven laughed a little before Cerise attempted to leap onto the Evil Queen. Raven's mother simply tossed her over to throw her body and Sleeping beauty by accident. Raven watched with a slight smile on her face.

When Cerise hit Beauty, she let go of Dexter. Dexter stood for a second before he tried to run to Raven. Relief filled Raven's face as he came nearer to her. "NO!" the Evil Queen yells as she stuck out her good arm. A wall formed on her right before she grew another wall, then another, and one more. Before it closed, the Evil Queen called,"Show them some fun Snow!" Raven looked around nervously, she was alone with the most feared villain, her mother.

* * *

As the wall closed Apple's heart raced. She should've help Raven before she was trapped with her mother. Apple was just scared. She was still holding onto Maddie and Hopper as she watched Dexter pound into the the wall, wanting to help Raven, Cerise try to recover from her fall, and Humphrey still held helpless in her own mother's grasp. Apple didn't want to watch anymore.

"Let him go mom!" Apple broke from the group and walked forward. She wanted to present and brave and strong version of herself, which was working quite well. Humphrey was the only one that hadn't struggled and got free of his captor.

Snow looked up at her daughter. A small grin formed upon her red lips. "Gladly," Snow pushed Humphrey away from her. Apple's eyes widened as she sighed with relief. Humphrey stumbled over to the group. Apple sighed with relief, her pale face filled with a little color.

"Humphrey," Apple swung her arms around him, who gladly returned the embrace. Apple felt her cheeks heating under her skin, but sunk into Humphrey's arms. It was when she noticed people were watching did she let go.

"I so sorry Apple," Humphrey back away quickly,"I just didn't know what I was doing when I-"

"I know," Apple nodded her head,"Its not important right now, the main thing is, we're back together now."

"We?" Humphrey looked around nervously. his cheeks were reddening like Apple's but no one seemed to notice. There was a pause in conversation. Apple didn't what to say. She could tell Humphrey about her small feelings for him, but it just wasn't right. What the group needed most was a leader. With Raven fighting a whole other battle, Apple would have to use her skills to fill Raven's shoes.

"Not just you and me, but all of us," Apple looked around at the rest of the group. Dexter and Cerise had made their way over to the group. "We are fighting for the future of Ever After, for a better tomorrow. I know its what we all want, but to achieve it, we'll have to stick together." Apple smiled suddenly. "There isn't anyone else I would want to fight this war." The faces around her lit up a little. Apple was pleased with herself.

"That could be arranged," Snow White said from behind. Apple turned to see her mother holding a glowing orb.

"Mother don't," Apple stepped forward,"Don't you care about me? Your daughter?"

"You are no daughter of mine," Snow said fiercely,"Mine would have stuck by my side when I needed you most." Apple was stunned by her mother's words. She felt her body falling back slowly. She stumbled but gained back her ground. She looked to see Snow crush the orb.

"No," Apple whispered. Blue figures formed from the glass shards. The teens watched as they took different shapes. All at once, the mist figures became real. There was a dragon and two wolves. Apple pulled the sword from her suit of armor, and prepared for the worst.


	19. The Sacrifice

The room filled with silence wile the creatures simply stared at the group of teens. Apple looked over at the Headmaster Grimm, still lying on the floor. Cerise must have bit him hard. The weird thing was that he wasn't focusing on his hand, more his head. The daughter of Snow White put her gaze on her mother. Her mother looked disapproving of her daughter. This sight made Apple sad for only a moment before she refocused. "Let's do this," Apple said quietly.

"For Ever After!" Maddie yelled from the group. A few laughed before joining her scream. Any other noises were silenced by their yells of war. Apple could see one of the wolves' mouth growl before Cerise, Hopper, and Maddie all charged at it. On the other side, Lizzie, Dexter, and Humphrey ran to the other wolf. Apple felt if someone was missing. She tensed as a hand touched her shoulder.

Apple's blue eyes followed her head as she turned to see Daring. He was slightly grinning. "Guess they save the best for the biggest," Daring winked at Apple. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. She remembered a different time when she and Daring were destined to be together. It had felt so long ago that she believed it was to be true. Now, Apple had a whole new feeling towards Daring. More of a best friend then her prince.

"Right," Apple winked back as Daring pulled out his sword. "Let's go." Together, they both turned and began to run at the misty dragon. It had seemed to not notice Apple and Daring, because it hadn't moved until Daring had jumped up with his sword, ready to kill. The dragon lifted its blue tail and swung it at Daring. The Charming boy and the spiky tail collided. Apple only gasped as Daring was thrown back against the stone wall.

She looked back at him for only a second. He was already trying to get up, but was stumbling from the collision. Apple turned back swiftly only to duck under the dragon tail's swipe. As she bent back the tail's spike almost hit her face. She landed on her back and quickly sprung up again. The dragon's yellow eyes looked at Apple with frustration. It took a moment for Apple to come up with a plan.

Apple looked back at Daring again. He was up on his feet. Apple made a swift hand motion to stay put. He looked confused, but seemed to understand to not get in the dragon's way. The blonde princess walked closer to the dragon. It's gaze continued to focus only on her. Apple raised her sword when the dragon tried to swing its tail at her. With a swing the spikes of the scaly tail had fallen onto the ground.

The daughter of Snow White gave a sigh of relief as the dragon winced in pain. Apple looked at Daring as he ran at the pained dragon. She smiled slightly as he jumped, sword above his head, when a blast of fire was shot at him. Apple's eyes looked from the still wincing dragon then down to see her laughing mother. Her eyes furrowed as she charged at her.

Snow White turned to see her daughter and seem to whistle. The dragon's yellow eyes were suddenly right in front of Apple. She fell back from stopping so suddenly, her sword had slid across the floor. The dragon was pursuing her. Slowly the creature crept closer to her. Apple backed up with her arms. She not dare stand up. She looked around for Daring, who was lying on the ground. Then looked to the others, who were too busy fighting the wolves.

This was it, it was the end of a fairy tale. No, more then a fairy tale. Her life was never a happy fairy tale. It was merely a chapter in a book that would never be finished. Apple will at least die for a cause. She always had thought that you always followed your destiny, but the rebel life was much better. Apple looked over to where Humphrey was fighting. She only wished she could have lived the rebel life longer.

Apple's eyes looked back at the yellow eyes as she was pressed against a wall. There was no going back now. The chapter would end here, and Apple would never know the rest of the story. As the dragon opened its mouth and a yellow glow lit up the back of its throat, Apple closed her eyes. Hopefully it was a life worth lived, she definitely thought so.

She suddenly felt someone push her out of the way. Apple hit the ground away from the fiery blast from the dragon. She quickly turned to the source of the heat to see a body being hit by it. She quickly reacted. Her eyes darted to the sword on the ground in the open hand of an unconscious Daring. Apple grabbed the sword and ran at the dragon. Before the creature could react, Apple swung down into its neck.

When she opened her eyes the dragon's head was separated from its blue body. No blood filled the cut, but mist surrounded the dragon before it completely disappeared. Apple dropped the sword when she saw the person who had pushed her out of the way, still on fire. She rushed over to the figure and patted the fire out. Apple got down on her knees and turned the body over. It was Grimm.

"Headmaster Grimm?" Apple gasped,"I thought you were under her control?" The man's skin was almost completely fried. Apple didn't flinch at the sight, for he did just save her life.

"When Cerise bit me,"Grimm coughed terribly. His voice was dry and squeaky. "My head began to fight her spell. When I saw you in trouble, I had to save you before she could take me over again."

"But why?" Apple's eyes were beginning to mist themselves. She could tell he was slowly dying. He body became weaker and weaker when he spoke. Grimm began to shake a little, but Apple tried to stay calm for him. It would be better for him to go this way.

"You have a story to live out," Grimm said simply,"I've already lived mine. Take my word..live life your own way...its all worth it in the end...The end of this war is just the begging of something great..." Grimm slurred off as he closed his eyes. His body all tensed but released as his final breath escaped out of his body. A tear dripped down Apple's white cheek.

She suddenly broke out into more tears. Apple put her face in her hands. He had always tried to support her in taking on her destiny, but apple never gave him the thanks he deserved. the best thing she could do was do what he told her to. Live her own life in her own way. She knew it was worth it. A new life would begin after this battle was over, and she would live it for him.

The battle, it was still going. Apple wiped her cheeks quickly and took one last look at Grimm before she stood up. She grabbed the two swords she had dropped and ran over to Daring. He was breathing unconsciously but at least he was still alive. Apple bent down next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She shook them, waiting for a response. His eyes fluttered open as Apple gave a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Daring asked. Looking around with tired eyes.

"We're going to end this," Apple said with a toothless grin. She knew it was true, there was so much to fight for. Good would overpower evil in the end. that was the one destiny Apple believed in.


	20. Strong Bonds

Raven looked around in the new box she was put in. She looked up to see Briar's bubble still floating above her. Raven wondered if she'll ever get her down from there. Raven's thoughts drifted to Dexter and the rest of her friends. What would they be dealing with? Would they have a harder time than Raven with her mother? Surly this would be worse. Her violet eyes drifted down to see her mother.

The Evil Queen only stood there staring at her daughter. She didn't attack, just looked. "My, have you grown," she said to her daughter. Raven turned her head. She had an eyebrow raised. "If only you would've joined me, we could have been a good team."

"Or maybe if you didn't get yourself sent into mirror prison we could've had a better relationship," Raven said coldly,"But you just had to go crazy and put that curse on Wonderland. Leaving me and dad."

"I never needed your father," The Evil Queen spat,"He never loved me."

"Because you were never with us," Raven cut her mother off,"Maybe if had spent just a little time with us maybe you would think differently about family and love." The Evil Queen's face went into shock for a moment.

"Love is for the weak, daughter," Raven's mother said sharply. She twitch at all. She only continued to stare at Raven and stand still. This frightened Raven, she was never used to her mother not moving or planning her next move.

Raven began to think about Dexter, Maddie, Apple and the rest of her friends. They bonded together to defeat the Evil Queen because they loved Ever After. They cared enough about each other to protect others from harm. "No mom," Raven furrowed her eyebrows,"Love is not weak, it bonds us together. It makes us stronger."

"Then you are no daughter of mine," the Evil Queen said coldly. Raven thought these words would hurt her, but they seemed to have no effect on the daughter of the Evil Queen.

"I never was," Raven said quietly,"And I never will be." It was true, Raven may have the Evil Queen's blood, but she was never actually treated like a daughter than a minion in her mom's game.

"Then I'll just have to kill this random girl that's in my way of taking over Ever After," the Evil Queen said maliciously. "She did after all, break my hand." She threw a purple fire ball at Raven. Raven blocked the magic with her own, and threw a ball of magic at her mother. This was it. This is where it all ended.

* * *

Meanwhile, Apple had managed to get Daring ready for action once more. He went to help Lizzie, Dexter and Humphrey with their weakened wolf. she looked over to see Maddie and Hopper running from their wolf as Cerise rode it, trying to stab it. Apple ran to help them but was stopped by her mother's voice. Apple turned to see Snow White staring at her.

"Mom why are you being like this?" Apple looked into her mother's pale blue eyes. They looked calm.

"Apple you signed the story book of legends," Snow said simply,"You have to follow through with your destiny. I know I raised you that way. You need to follow the rules and that's why I've joined forces with the Evil Queen, to make peace."

"Look at this," Apple gestured to the wolves,"This is not peace. All you raised me to do was smile and wave gently. You don't know how to do anything when it comes to solving problems. I want my own life."

"Its the kids like you who are making this world so complicated,"Snow said sternly,"If you only follow the rules we would still be in peace and harmony."

"No its the people like you mom who won't try anything new!" Apple cut her off from saying anymore,"And this peace and harmony never existed! The story book only puts labels on people that aren't true! Raven was destined to be an Evil Queen but she's one of the nicest people I know. I'm not the damsel in distress like you are!"

"I guess we can see if that's true," Snow White pulled a white blade sword out of nowhere. Apple pulled out her golden tinted one. They both bowed then Snow launched at her daughter. Apple blocked her swipes.

Snow continued to push her daughter to her limits. It was when they both attacked each other it was hard. The swords clashed together, both daughter an mother held their ground. They used force trying to break free of the other's block but they remained together. Apple had a sudden idea. she let go of her sword and back out of the swip swiftly, pulled out her set of handcuffs from her suit, and got behind her mother.

Apple ducked as her mother tried to back swing at her. She hit the sword out of Snow's hand and cuffed the sword hand to her free hand. Lastly, apple pushed her mother down to her knees. "I'm sorry you underestimated me, mother," Apple took both hers and her mother's sword and ran to help Cerise, Maddie and Hopper.

"Cerise!" Apple yelled. Cerise turned her head as she tried to slow the savage wolf. "Catch!" Apple tossed up the sword as she past. The daughter of Red Riding Hood caught the white sword and stuck it into the back of the wolf's neck. The dog howled and crashed, throwing Cerise forward. Apple watched as the blue creature to into mist just like the dragon. She sighed with relief.

Apple turned swiftly to look at the others. She watched both Daring and Dexter stab their beast in the side. It fell and turned to dust. Apple let out another sigh. It was all over. Raven only has to defeat her mother. She turned with a smile when she heard footsteps behind her. Hopper was supporting Cerise as she stumbled. She looked pretty beat up from being thrown around. Maddie tagged along side them with a slight grin on her face. her mother was keeping still and still sitting on the ground. She looked to see the Sleeping Beauty was still unconscious on the ground.

"I can't believe we actually did it," Apple looked at them all proudly. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Daring again. She gave him a quick half hug. The two have come so far in their relationship as friends. She moved to see Humphrey. His face had a few more scrapes, but he grin at the sight of her. Apple walked forward a little before she leaned and kissed the son of Humpty Dumpty on the cheek. She gave a nod in Lizzie's direction as she continued.

Behind the majority of the group, Apple found Dexter. The second son of Prince Charming was only staring at the walls that the Evil Queen had made. Apple glided over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. His glasses framed eyes looked at her with question. She only gave a small, toothless grin. He gave a weak one back before he put his arm around her.

Apple felt another arm around her. She looked to her left to see a sad Hopper staring at the wall as well. Apple had almost forgot that Briar was still being held hostage. She wrapped her arm around Hopper as more of the group came around them. Maddie hung onto Hopper and Cerise came behind her. She turned her head to see Daring half hugging his younger brother, with his other arm around Lizzie, who had Humphrey with her.

The eight held tightly onto each other as they stared at the wall in hope that it would come down soon. Apple felt bonded with everyone. For they had been through so much together, and it was all up to raven to finish it.

* * *

While the teens waited outside, Raven and the Evil Queen were still fighting with every little bit of strength they had left. Raven threw another fireball at her mother, but just before the Evil Queen could bock it, she threw another one. It grazed the dark queen's shoulder. She stumbled with the slight hit. During her confusion, Raven ran up to her and jumped on top of her mother. The two wrestled. Raven wanted the necklace that contained Briar's soul.

Raven saw the pink rose and tried to grab it, but she was overpowered by her mother. The Evil Queen pinned Raven down to the ground. She magically cuffed Raven's hands down on the floor as she perched herself above her daughter. She held up a hand an a small blade appeared in a purple fire. The Evil Queen bent back down to Raven's face. Her daughter struggled, but remained cuffed.

"I'm so sad that the only way to get Ever After is killing you," The Evil Queen dragged the blade against Raven's cheek, making a cut. "But if duty calls." Raven's mother raised the blade, but her eyes didn't move from Raven.

Raven's eyes looked to see the pink rose emblem dangling in front of her face. Before her mother swiped down the blade, Raven lifted her neck and grabbed the necklace with her teeth. The Evil Queen stopped in mid killing motion with a confused look on her face. With a jerk of the neck, Raven tore the necklace from her mother's neck. With all the force she had, Raven smashed the emblem against the ground.

Pink dust rose up from the ground and went into Briar's orb. The briers and thorns disappeared and Briar came crashing down on the Evil Queen, forcing her onto Raven. Briar quickly got off of Raven's mother and stood with a scared look on her face. Raven's handcuffs were no longer forcing her down. Raven pushed her limp mother of of her body and stood up.

The Evil Queen was still breathing, but the blade was now jammed int the middle of her stomach. Raven gasped. When Briar fell, the evil queen had had the knife in a resting position and was stabbed into her after Briar hit her back. Blood was beginning to pool around the queen's body. Raven walked over to her dying mother. The Evil Queen pulled the knife out of her body and it disappeared in a purple flame.

"You won, Raven," the Evil Queen's voice was very dry and hard to hear. "I'm proud of you, even though it didn't end too well for me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but, it was my destiny." Raven stood and gazed into her mother's eyes until the life was drained from them. Her body became still, and one final breath was exhaled. Raven wore a blank expression as a single tear rolled down her face. She bent down and closed her mother's violet eyes. The Evil Queen, the most feared villain of them all, Raven's mother was dead.


	21. Finishing the Story

"Raven I..." Briar said behind the daughter of the Evil Queen,"I'm sorry." It was these words that pulled Raven's violet eyes off her dead mother. She looked at the scratched up Briar. A sad look was painted on her face. Raven manged to give a small smirk.

"Its okay," Raven managed to speak. "It was her fault, not yours." Briar grinned in a sad way as she walked or to Raven. She wrapped her arms around the purple haired sorceress. Raven froze for a moment, but then hugged back. Raven let a few tears fall as she hugged her friend.

Without notice from the girls. The walls of the box began to melt around them. It was when Apple called Raven's name did the two break apart. They were still in the black boxed room. Through teary eyes, Raven looked to see Apple, Hopper, Daring, Maddie, Cerise, Lizzie, Humphrey, and..Dexter. Raven gasped with a smile as she made eye contact with the second Charming son.

"Hopper!" Briar exclaimed. Her own gasp escaped her lips as she ran forward. Everyone watched Hopper held his arms open as she jumped in them. He lifted her and twirled her around in during their embrace. When she was place back on the ground, she hugged the son of the frog prince even tighter.

Raven looked back to Dexter as he broke from the group. They both strode forward at a slow speed until they were only a foot apart. "Hey stranger," Dexter said simply. Raven smiled brightly and laughed a little as more tears spilled from her eyes. These ween't tears of sadness, but joy. Dexter suddenly moved closer to Raven and wrapped his arms around her.

Raven returned the embrace quickly. She felt so at peace wrapped in Dexter's arms. It was a place she never wanted to leave. Even though she didn't want to, Raven leaned back to see Dexter's scratched up face. Another tear fell down her cheek. "What's wrong?" Dexter asked.

"I thought she would have killed you," Raven said with a teary grin. She was so worried about him. Her mother was truly wicked, and could've done anything to him, to her Raven.

"Me too," Dexter admitted,"But its all over now. We're safe." Dexter wiped a tear off Raven's cheek. Raven responded by wrapped him into another embrace. He held her tightly and whispered "You're safe."

"Mom!" Briar called from behind the couple. Raven looked back to see the Briar was running to her waking mom.

"Briar!" Sleeping Beauty called to her daughter,"Thank goodness you're alright!" Briar help Beauty up to her feet. "She may still have control over me!" Sleeping Beauty freaked and back away from her daughter.

"She's dead," Raven called. It pained the daughter of the Evil Queen to admit it to herself. It was hard to believe it. With all the hard work and war, it was all finally over.

"What?" Snow White said from the floor. She was sitting there with hands behind her back. Raven raised her eyebrows to see the usually innocent queen with such a dark expression on her face.

"She stabbed herself when Briar fell on her," Raven recalled to only minutes ago,"It was supposed to be me." Raven looked down with a sense of shock. She felt Dexter's arm still wrapped around her shoulder, and felt comforted. Raven looked up to see the black room around them beginning to melt. The ground shook a little as the school was untwisting from it maze form. "Where's Grimm?" Raven looked around, but didn't see him.

"He...," Apple stepped away for Raven to see,"He died." Raven looked at the real Grimm laying dead on the floor. "The dragon was going to attack me, but Grimm pushed me out of the way." Raven looked back to see a tear run down Apple's pale face. The daughter of the Evil Queen walked away from Dexter's hold and came face to face with Apple.

Raven gave a small smile to the blonde princess as their eyes connected. "It's over Apple," Raven nodded,"We did it, and it wasn't in our destiny." The frown on Apple's face melted away as a grin curved on her red lips. The two embraced with half crying laughs. They had been through so much together. It was a much needed hug. When they separated the sun was beginning to set on the day.

"What do we do now?" Maddie asked and shrugged. Raven didn't truly know what to do. She had never defeated he mother like this.

"We can try to finish this part of our story," Raven didn't know what else to say. They were free to write their own story now. It was truly up to the teens. Everyone seemed to nod their head in agreement.

* * *

After Ever After officials were called, they came in only a short time. During that time, Raven decided that she would wake the students tomorrow in the morning, and explain it all then. Apple had to get stitching in a few places, but other wise everyone's cuts weren't major. A nurse was tapping up a wound on Raven's arm as she looked up. By a different ambulance, Raven saw her dead mother's face. She looked calm with her closed eyes. Even though Raven was happy it was over, she still felt pain for her mother.

She stared at her mother's corpse until a blanket was thrown over her face. Raven's gaze snapped out as the Evil Queen was lifted into the ambulance. She was followed by another stretcher, which Raven assumed it was Grimm. A limp, very burnt hand was dangling down from the covering cloth. It was a shame, the way he went, for the second time. Apple was more emotional then anyone, but Raven didn't blame her. After all, Apple spent some time with Grimm, being student president. Raven only saw him when she was sent there for not following rules.

Raven looked over to where Apple was getting stitched. She didn't seem to feel any pain at all, well, physically. Her blue eyes connected with Raven's. The purple haired sorceress slightly smiled. Apple gave a small grin before she looked back down at the nurse. Snow had been sent away into mirror prison for the next decade. Apple had handled it very well. This surprised Raven, but maybe Apple was feeling worse inside.

She refocused her vision on Apple. The blonde princess was now talking to Humphrey with a big smile on her face. Raven was glad Apple found the someone she was talking about. This made her think of the other couples in their group. Would all of them make it to happily ever after? Raven looked around at all them until she met Dexter's blue eyes. She looked at him and grinned. At least she knew they would have a happy ending.


	22. Telling Ever After

The next day, Raven lifted the spell of sleep off the school. When students awoke the teens would tell them to eat breakfast and go the the auditorium. They were skeptical but did what their peers said. Raven saw how happy everyone was and it gave her nerves. She hadn't seen Apple at all, and couldn't find her to ask on what to do. Once everyone filed into the rows and rows of seats, Raven was nervous to get up onto the stage. She was behind the the curtain, shaking. "Raven,"Deter called from the backstage,"What's wrong?" He came into sight.

"I can't do this," Raven said,"What if they flip and frame this on me, or Apple, or any of you guys? I know some already hate me enough."

"You can do this," Dexter said as he nodded his head,"Just tell the truth."

"I don't know what to say," Raven shook her head,"I had all planned out earlier, but now with all these happy, innocent people I just can't do it."

"You can't do it," a voice called from the back stage door. Raven turned her head and raised an eyebrow. Apple emerged from the shadows. Rings were under her eyes, but a small smile on her lips. "Not with out me."

"Apple I couldn't ask you to," Raven sighed.

"You didn't ask," Apple cut her off," I'm just doing it." Raven had a small smile on her face to match Apple's. "We started this, remember? We better finish it." Raven nodded and Apple took her hand. "Common." Raven looked back at Dexter before they took their place behind the curtain. He gave his girlfriend a thumbs up before he pulled on the rope for the curtain to pull away.

When Raven saw all the faces of the school, she had another inside panic attack. Her heart beat faster than ever. She looked at Apple, who licked her lips nervously. Raven looked back to see all the confused faces. She knew what she had to do. "Um, hi,"Raven started as she raised the microphone up to her lips. "As you know, Headmaster Grim is dead."

Everyone nodded there head with sad expressions. "Not really the best way to start something out,"Apple whispered away from her mic into Raven's ear.

"I'm going somewhere,"Raven said quickly as the stirring of the crowd died down. "Many of you thought that it was just an accident, well, it wasn't. I and a team of nine thought he was murdered by my mother. Due to a message written on the wall in his blood." Raven made air quotes as many from the crowd gasped and whispered. "It was only a set up though." Raven tried to gain control of the crowd again.

"A few days before," Raven said when the auditorium became silent. "I was in the Enchanted Forest and I came upon mirror shards. This sent the message of that my mother was back from the whole situation that happened not too long ago." Raven looked at Apple and nodded. "I only got a cut on my hand." Raven held up her scarred hand. "But later that night, Briar Beauty had a similar experience. Briar?"

Raven looked to the backstage to see Briar standing there next to Hopper. Her face went pale as she turned to Hopper. He nodded and pushed her a little. She walked slowly onto the stage. She looked at Raven strangely as she took the mic from her. Briar turned to the crowd. The teens were all sitting in silence. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty held the mic up to her lips. "She was playing with us. I was on the balcony and I was attacked by briers. They wrapped around me until I couldn't breathe."

Next, Lizzie talked briefly about the encounter in the library. The mic was then handed to Apple. She hesitated but spoke. "I went back to where her old mirror was. When I went crazy, it was because I was talking to her. She was there again, but then threw mirror shards at me. It was hard to cope with. Imagine your greatest fear, you have it locked up tightly, then it escapes right under your nose to haunt you." She looked at Raven with her eyes filled with tear. When Apple spoke again her voice was shaky,"She continued to haunt us, by actually dangling one of us from the castleteria ceiling. Hopper?"

Hopper came out and stood next to Briar. Apple handed him the microphone. "I was captured in my sleep. Thank Ever After that Daring had notice my empty bed, otherwise, the I would have hung there all night. He got Briar and they came to find me hanging upside down from a rope suspended from the ceiling. If Briar hadn't broken my fall," Hopper looked at his girlfriend and held her hand,"I would have died without fighting this war." There was a little applause as Briar let go of Hopper's hand and half hug him.

Raven got the mic back to tell the rest of the story. "When I and Cerise found the fake body of Grimm's, I knew a war was on its way. After the funeral, we started preparing for it. I sent you all to sleep so you wouldn't panic. You would be safer that way. My mother twisted up the school into a huge maze. After an earthquake she separated us all. On our journey to find each other, we lost people from our groups, and found other groups."

"My mother captured us and held hostages. When we all crack the mazes we were put in a room with her, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and a very much alive Grimm." Raven stopped at the sudden gasps. "Any way I was put in a different group with my mom once Briar's soul had been taken, and Cerise bit the possessed headmaster." A few people laughed at this but silenced quickly. "I had tackled my mother. She held a knife to my throat, so I ripped the necklace that contained Briar's soul. I smashed it on the ground. When Briar fell on the Evil Queen. She had stabbed herself by accident."

Raven handed Apple the microphone. She looked nervous to talk about what had happened to Grimm. "Well my mother had sent two wolves and a dragon on the rest of us. The dragon knocked Daring unconscious and had me pinned against a wall. I thought I was going to die, but, Grimm had thrown himself into the flames while pushing me away. I killed the dragon for it to stop. It was too late to save him." A tear fell down Apple's cheek as she continued. "With his sacrifice we were able to defeat my mom and the other beasts."

People began to clap. This made Apple give a slight grin. Raven had got the mic back for another turn. "It also wouldn't have been possible without the efforts of our team. The outfits of Lizzie Hearts," Raven gestured to the girl who was already on stage. Everyone clapped. "The bravery of Daring Charming." Daring walked onto the stage with only a grin on his face as he stood next to Lizzie.

"The brains of Humphrey Dumpty, the great optimism of Maddie Hatter," Raven continued as the two walked onto the stage. "The agility of Cerise Hood. The fearlessness of Briar Beauty. The willingness of Hopper Croakington. The great determination of Apple White." Raven stopped for a moment as she turned her head to see Dexter staring at her from behind the curtain. She had a slight grin. "And the encouragement of Dexter Charming."

Dexter walked onto the stage and stood next her Raven. Their eyes connected while Dexter grabbed Raven's hand. Apple took the mic and said,"We couldn't do it without the leadership of Raven Queen." The applause grew louder as Raven grabbed Apple's hand. Apple set the mic down before she grabbed Humphrey's, who passed this handhold to Maddie, she to Lizzie, and Lizzie to Daring. On the other side of Raven, Dexter held hands with Briar, her with Hopper, and Hopper with Cerise. Together they all lifted up their hands and took a bow.

As they came up from the bow, Raven saw their classmates on their feet. Many were yelling about them being the saviors of Ever After. Blondie was recording the whole thing. Raven continued to grin. They had done it. The wars were finally over, and it was good that Ever After could sleep peacefully tonight.


	23. A Destiny Fulfilled

The two days later, the teens of Ever After gathered in the early morning. It was Headmaster Grimm's funeral. Many parents had come to honor the headmaster's work, and to pull their children out of school for awhile. Raven's dad, the Good King, even came, but wasn't taking Raven out of school.

This one was much bigger, with all the parents here. Raven wasn't taking his death too hard. She had already gone through the grief of his last funeral. At least he wasn't murdered by her mother, for real. Raven looked around to see her friends with their own parents. Now that all curses of the Evil Queen have been lifted, Wonderland was free. Lizzie was sitting sadly happy with the Queen of Hearts by her side.

Raven's violet eyes drifted to where Dexter was sitting. He was with his father, mother, Daring, and Darling. Raven remembered how much Darling loved to battle like her oldest brother. It was too bad that Raven hadn't thought of this before, otherwise maybe they would have had a quicker battle.

She drifted again to the seat next to her. Apple had been crying as she watched Grimm's body being lifted down into the ground. Raven felt a wave of grief wash over her as she looked at the blonde princess. She didn't have any parent next to her. Her mom was in jail, probably for the rest of her life. She had been taking Grimm's death hard because of he had saved her from the dragon.

Raven grabbed Apple's hand in a friendly way. Apple looked up. Her sad blue eyes pierced Raven. Although Raven found it hard, she managed a grin. Apple wiped a tear from her face and grinned back. Raven felt a special bond connect her and Apple before she let go of her hand and the two watched the rest of the service.

* * *

After the funeral, everyone gathered in the castleteria to have cookies and bars. It was hard to look at the sea of black clothing, it only brought Raven more guilt of how Grim had to die in this war. Before anyone could notice where she was, Raven slipped out of the room filled with the chatting people.

Raven walked through the halls of the school that will never looked the same again. They were now tainted with memories of the past days. Raven just put her head down and walked fast so she didn't have to face them. She walked straight out of the big doors of the school. Raven strode past the place where Grim had been buried. She went deep into the cemetery. Into the far back, where no one else had been.

There laid a coffin that Raven had made last night from magic. Her mother's body was laying in the box. Raven starred at it for a moment. She felt like crying, but no tears formed in her eyes. She raised her hands and murmured words of a spell. The sorceress drew a box in the air, and the dirt lifted out of the ground. Raven directed the earth to set itself away from the place where the Evil Queen would lay.

Raven pointed at the coffin now. It lifted in the air just like the dirt. She slowly lowered it into the hole. Then, she pointed at the dirt and slid it back over the hole. A deep sadness called out inside of her, but she wouldn't these feelings surface. Her ears perked to the noise of grass behind her. Her eyes followed her head as she turned to see her father.

Raven's tenseness subsided as she turned back to face the ground where she had buried her mother. A tear had finally formed in Raven's eye. It had fallen down her cheek and onto the cold earth. The Good King had come right beside his daughter. "I knew your struggling with this."

"I don't see you tearing up," Raven wiped the water from her cheek. She refused to looked at her father right now, Raven could bare to face him.

"It doesn't mean that I don't care that she's dead," he replied calmly,"You can't just have a funeral by yourself."

"No one wants to witness a true monster being buried," Raven said in a cold voice as she folded her arms.

"She wasn't a monster," the Good King said defensively. It was only now did Raven remember on of the last conversations she had with the Evil Queen before she had died. How raven had called her own mother out on leaving her and her dad.

"Did you love her?" Raven said as she finally looked him in the blue eyes he had.

The Good King hesitated,"Well she was my wife I-"

"Did you?" Raven cut him off, wanting a strait answer.

"I was just widowed and sad I needed someone to help run the kingdom," the Good King answered and looked back at Raven,"She did give me you." Raven slightly grinned, but then shook it off. He didn't answer her.

"Not for what she has done," Raven said with a cold expression,"Did you love her for herself?"

"I..." Raven's father trailed off and sighed,"I was in love with her, but when she started doing all these bad things I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Did you try to stop her?" Raven continued to ask questions,"For putting the curse on Wonderland?"

"No," the Good King said quickly,"I was to afraid to stop her from it. She was too powerful. I'm sorry."

"At least she did get one thing right," Raven looked back down at the ground,"I guess you never did love her." The Good King did not respond but left his daughter's side. A sharp pain made its way into Raven's stomach. Another relationship had been destroyed over the war. Anger brewed inside her as she heard grassy footsteps coming closer to her. "I don't need anymore excuses dad!"

Raven had raised her voice and turned only to see Briar Beauty with a confused look on her face. The sight of the princess made the anger fade away. Raven sighed as she turned her head back to the burial spot. Briar had come beside the girl. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now."

"No its not you," Raven said right away, but Briar cut it off.

"I had been standing behind you for awhile," the girl admitted,"I was going to come and see you earlier, but your dad walked in before I could."

"How long have you been here?" Raven asked as she turned her face to see Brair usually tan skin to be pale.

"Since the end of Grimm's funeral," Briar said in a quiet voice. Raven had some how appreciated this. No one had seemed to care about her mother's death, or at least, she thought no one had. But here Briar was, her before Raven even showed up. "I can only imagine what you're going through right now."

"Its hard," Raven said s she looked back down,"But when your mother had tried to kill you and your friends a couple of times, you don't really feel like she's your mother anymore. It wasn't our fault, by the way. She had to go someway. In order to make all this stop. Your accident was probably the best battle tactic in the fight."

Raven looked up to see Briar had a slight grin on her face. Tear marks were scattered on her cheeks. At the sight of this, Raven let tears flow down her face and grin as she wrapped her arms around the opened armed Briar. The two girls hugged for a little while. It had been the second time Raven had reassured Briar about this matter, and it probably would be the last.

The two friends split apart and look at the freshly covered grave. raven summoned a stone from the ground that read:**The Evil Queen A Destiny Fulfilled. **


	24. Where it All Began

The sun was setting on the long day at Ever After High. After Briar and Raven talked, they were joined by Apple, Lizzie, and Hopper. They were the the only ones who could escape their parents. Raven wanted to see the rest of the group, but she was happy to have the embraces of the friends she had with her. Lizzie said that Daring and Dexter's parents were keeping a close eye on them. She couldn't go with in five feet of Daring before his mother gave her the worst glare.

Raven frowned at this information. If Lizzie couldn't get close to Daring, she was sure that Dexter's parents wouldn't let the daughter of the Evil Queen come in fifty yards of him. After, Raven had wondered alone through the empty dorm hallways. Apple had wanted to come with her but Raven refused for anyone to come with her. She just needed some fresh air and space.

The daughter of the Evil Queen now sat on the hidden balcony. It was the only place where she didn't feel she was being pressured to not be herself. It relaxed her to look up into the orange, pink and yellow sunset. The colors seemed to take away the pain of the memory. She knew they would come back, but wanted to enjoy the weightless feeling. Her mind went into a daze as she stared at the sky.

Raven stood up without thinking. She walked to the side of the rail and looked down at the grass. All the memory of war came rushing back. She saw her mother's eyes as thoughts of jumping came into her mind. Many parents hated her now, she had a target on her back. Ever After would never be the same because she refused to sign a book. Was she following into her mother's footsteps by rebelling? Is this what her mother wanted. She almost threw herself over when she suddenly stopped.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" a male voice called from behind her. This made her think of the time with Dexter on the balcony and she jumped off the rail. She was caught by a cloud and then took Dexter up to one of the towers.

Raven placed her foot back on the ground. She sighed as she let go of the railing. The girl turned to see Dexter standing by the bench with a slight smile on his face."Maybe I would've," Raven leaned against the railing and folded her arms. Her brain was in a slight shock. What was she thinking? Wasn't her freedom what she wanted, or did she just think she did? "I regret even thinking about it." Raven's hair was lifted off her neck for only a second, before the wind left the balcony.

"I know you're scared," Dexter said quickly, but then slowed his words. "I am too."

"You are?" Raven's voice was low. She thought she was the only one.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dexter took a step closer,"Now all of our parents and Ever After have to accept that we are going to be who we are. I said I had to go to the bathroom before I could escape my parents watch. Its going to be hard to get used to."

"Do you think this whole rebellion was a mistake?" Raven asked the burning question inside of her.

Dexter stood for a moment. "No," he replied,"Now we can do what we want with our lives for good. No Evil Queen to put curses on Wonderland or Ever After. Nobody to boss us around. We can make our own decisions." Raven nodded in agreement. She didn't reply, but looked by over the railing, but now she looked at the distant orange sun drifting behind a hill.

Dexter came next to her and put his arms on the railing. Raven looped her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," Raven broke the small silence. It was true, and she loved to say it finally. She could feel Dexter getting nervous, but it all went away quickly.

"I love you too," Dexter said as he rested his head on top of hers. Raven continued to stare at the dimming colors of the sky. It was meant to be this way, she knew it. Tomorrow would be the start of a new era. A free era, but Raven didn't think about that right now. Raven Queen closed her eyes and enjoyed the company of Dexter Charming, on the balcony that started it all.

* * *

**19 Years Later...**

Raven looked up at the school she had once attended and fought in. It looked mostly the same with only a few minor renovations. As Raven walked towards it, she looked up at the entrance door sign. She smiled as she read the sign and the small bar underneath.

**_Ever After High_**

_The School Where Freedom Was Won_

...

_**Warriors of Destiny**_

_.Raven Queen. Apple White. Madeline Hatter. Lizzie Hearts. Briar Beauty. Cerise Hood._

_.Dexter Charming. Daring Charming. Humphrey Dumpty. Hopper Croakington._

Raven elbowed her husband. Dexter turned to his wife as she pointed up at the sign. Dexter looked and smiled. "Apple must've put that up recently." Raven assumed as she continued looking at the golden signs.

"Raven," Dexter raised an eyebrow,"We haven't been here since graduation. She could have put that up the first year she became headmaster."

"Fine," Raven smiled as she rolled her eyes,"Apple must've put that up recently in the past fifteen years." They both laughed a little.

"There's Ally!" exclaimed Raven and Dexter's daughter, Donna. She had brown hair like her father's, but had Raven's eyes. Sometimes it was hard for Raven to look at them, they were so much like Raven's mother. Donna was pointing to where a girl with pale skin and blonde hair that was turned away from them.

"Mom," Ryder rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Raven looked over to her son. He had bushy black and purple hair with blue eyes framed by glasses. "Why do I have to wear these ugly things on my face?"

"Because you have terrible eyesight like your father," Raven grinned as Dexter gave her a cold look with a slight grin on his own mouth.

"But their...embarrassing," Ryder looked around. Raven met his gaze. She saw Ashlyn and Hunter, but settled her eyes on Cerise and her own husband with their daughter, Cassidy. She looked like a clone of the younger Cerise Raven remembered. Raven continued to walk towards Ally with Dexter and Donna, but Ryder stayed still and stared. Raven walked back to her son.

"Common Ryder," Raven pushed him to keep walking,"Before I change your name to Romeo." With those words, Raven's son walked with her. They made their way through the crowd to reach Ally and her father, Humphrey.

"Ally!" Donna exclaimed again. Ally turned immediately to have the biggest smile on her red lips. She had brown eyes with blue glasses.

"Donna!" Ally shirked with delight before the two friends could hug. The groups laughed at their giddiness.

"Raven!" a familiar voice shirked the same as Ally's. Raven looked up to see Apple rushing down the steps to meet her best friend. She swung her arms around Raven and Raven hugged joyfully back. When they broke apart Apple wore the same red lipped smile as her daughter. "I haven't seen you in almost a year," Apple said wore a red jacket that matched her pencil skirt.

"Yeah," Raven smiled,"Sorry we couldn't make it to your Christmas Party last year, but Ryder got sick."

"Oh don't worry about that," Apple cut her off,"At least Donna came to the party and explained."

Raven didn't remember letting Donna go, but she shook it off. When she was a teen she would've done the same thing. "Well look at you!" Raven gestured to Apple,"Are you ready to take on my twins?"

"Well," Apple laughed a little,"Ally isn't the best to deal with at home so, I've had some practice." Apple put on a serious face for a moment," I'm sorry about your dad." Raven's smile dropped. She hadn't thought about her dad to much after he died about four months ago. "He was my grandfather too."

"We didn't really have a funeral," Raven said in a low voice,"I didn't want to bother you, especially with the end of the school year being the same week." Raven tried to escape this conversation.

"Its okay," Apple said quietly before she tried to change the subject. "Have you seen Briar yet?"

"No?" Raven looked around but couldn't see Briar,"Why?"

"I just wanted to see her and Hopper," Apple looked around too,"They've been so busy with their triplets. They're coming this year too."

"Oh my," Raven couldn't imagine what the triplets were like,"I'm sure they're going to be a handful."

"I don't know," Apple shook her head,"I'll try to stay positive." There was a strong, deep laugh behind them. The two turned to see Daring Charming slapping Dexter on the back. He had a blonde beard now, but otherwise he looked the same. Lizzie was behind him accompanied by their red and black haired son, Derek, and his blonde little sister, Lily.

"Its good to see you too, little brother," Daring's deep voice carried loudly. Derek and Lily had joined in the kid crowd apart from the parents. Ally said a quiet hello to Derek When he looked at her with his blue eyes and replied with the deep hello, Ally's face couldn't have been redder.

"Teatastic!" Maddie exclaimed beside Raven,"Almost everyone's here!"

"Hey Maddie," Raven smiled at on of her best friends,"How's Wade?" Maddie had gone back to Wonderland and married the son of the White Queen. She was accompanied by her son, Matthew. He was a year older than the rest of the teens. He had Maddie's mint green curly hair, with wade's pale skin.

"He's hatastic, as usual," Maddie smiled,"I'm ready to come back here though."

"Maddie's going to teach Riddlish as a language class," Apple chimed in as to why Maddie would be coming back to school. Raven smiled as Matthew rolled his eyes. He went and joined the rest of the teens. He bro hugged Derek, and gave a hugged to Lisa. Since Wade and Lizzie were cousins, Their children would be second cousins.

"That's great Maddie," Briar side from behind the group. Raven turned to see her and Hopper accompanied by two boys and one girl. All in the age of sixteen. Hyde, Brandon, and Catherine. Each of them were tall with reddish brown hair. Only Brandon's skin was lighter of the three, resembling his father. The three went immediately to the group of kids. When Catherine join the group next Ryder, his face became pale and he had a nervous look. Maybe he wasn't looking at Cassidy.

"I can't believe how old we are," Humphrey said to the adult group of friends. Everyone laughed a little.

"Well," Daring said as he struck a slight pose,"Everyone except me."

"Says the person with an old man beard," Lizzie rolled her eyes and smiled.

Daring put an arm around her,"I know you like the scruff."

"It feels like I'm kissing a caterpillar," Lizzie shook her head. Everyone laughed again.

* * *

Later, it was time for the new coming teens to go into school. After saying their goodbyes, Raven watched her daughter and son get lead into the school she once attended. She watched as other students had filed in as well. It was weird how so many looked like clones of their own parents. There was one thing that was true about Ever After, history repeats itself.

Raven continued to watch as Apple gave a quick peck on Humphrey's cheek before she waved to everyone. When they all waved back, Apple joined Maddie and went into the school. The doors shut, and the parents of the new students were starting to clear out. Raven looked up at the sign one more time before she turned away from the school where her best and worst memories occurred.

She wondered if either of her children would discover their magic powers while at school. So far they haven't showed any magic ability, but it didn't mean they don't have magic in them. Raven's mind drifted into worry if her kids would be in danger. An arm swung around her. Raven focused her vision on Dexter, who seemed to notice her worrying. "They'll be fine." Raven knew it was true.

They began to walk away from the school. Raven caught sight of the others walking back too. Even thought they were further away, Raven could still see Brair and Hopper walking and holding hands. They were alone in the school's front entrance. This struck an idea in Raven. She guided Dexter to the spot where she had buried her mother so many years ago.

At the burial sight, Raven stared at her mother's grave. She didn't feel the same pain as she used to. It got easier after the first year, but Raven still misses her mother a little. She wasn't the only one though. Apple's mother had been in prison since the helping in the Evil Queen's schemes. Her sentence was almost complete. Snow White only had one more year left till she would be set free and could return to her daughter. Raven's mother would never be able to finish her sentence.

With Dexter watching her, Raven put a single white rose in front of the grave stone. She had conjured the flower from magic. It had been awhile since she had used magic like this. She had adapted to a peaceful world, there was no need for magic. Raven took one more glance, then joined her husband. The two walked out of the grave sight. As their figures disappeared from the grave, the white rose was surrounded by ice, turned black, and then to dust.

* * *

What happened to the rose?

**Does this mean the Evil Queen is back from the grave?**

I thought this was the end of the story?!

**But the end is only the beginning...**

* * *

**End Of Story Two**


End file.
